Ash Fights At School
by Shadow Fox 05
Summary: Ash and Co have gotten home after there ordeal with team rocket and are now ready to explain what happend that night CHAPTER 9 UP AAMRN
1. Ash's Day Started

Ash Fights At School  
Fox11  
(AAMRN)  
part1  
  
This is my second fan fic I wrote just came to mind one day while my internet was out  
  
Here are the ages:  
Ash Ketchum:15  
Misty Waterflower:16  
Brock Stone:18  
Gary Oak:15  
Suzie:18  
  
Disclamair: I dont own pokemon or any other things related to it but i do own this fic  


Ash and co have just Finished another day at viridian high school through out the entire day Ash and co have been having a pretty good day expect in period 4 Ash, Misty and Brock were going to present there work in front of class when Gary and his friends began to make fun of how ash was laughing cause of Brock who made a wise crack earlier  
  
Gary "Man ash you need to learn how to laugh"  
  
Ash "well at least I got my work done"  
  
Gary "Oh please just shut your mouth you faggot"  
  
Ash "Have you looked in a mirror I think you'll be looking at a faggot"  
  
The class starts to laugh at Gary and his friends are even chuckling at the remark that ash made  
  
Ash "well looks like its true then"  
  
Gary "Nice one Ketchum to bad you're too dense to even come up with another remark like that"  
  
Gary then shuts up and ignores ash and goes back to talk to his friends on how to get ash later on at class while there is still time. Meanwhile Misty and Brock were having there own discussion on what just happened  
  
Misty "Looks like there at it again"  
  
Brock "Well at least Gary will learn to stop running his mouth and make fun of people"  
  
Misty "Brock what do you think Gary might do to ash later on after that remark"  
  
Brock "Well to tell you the truth I have no idea what will Gary do you know how Gary is"  
  
Misty "I know that's why I'm worried about ash Gary is not just going to stay quiet about this  
  
Brock "Hmmm Misty why so concern about ash now more than ever  
  
Misty "ahhh nothing nothing just worried that's all" misty said while blushing  
  
Brock "Yea sure whatever you say" Brock cracks a small laugh  
  
Misty "Ill tell you what if you keep on going like that then I wont help you out to get a date with Suzie"  
  
Brock (In gaga mode) "aaah Suzie she's so gorgeous she's even more better than nurse joy and jenny no I can't compare her to them ohh why is it so hard to decided"  
  
Misty (Takes out her mallet and smacks Brock with it across the head)"Snap out of it your embarrassing me!"  
  
Brock (On the ground holding his head)"Ok man always with the violence"  
  
Misty "Keep talking then well see who much that head of yours can handle!"  
  
After there discussion they went to talk to ash who had just finished his argument with Gary and was doing his work after that Gary kept on talking trash about ash. Ash heard everything but ignored and continued and finished their work. Later ash spotted Brock and Misty coming and decided to talk to them since he just finished his assignment.  
  
Ash "Hi Brock Hi Misty you heard about how I shut Gary up"  
  
Brock "Well I got to handed to you ash not many can come up with smart remarks I definitely wasn't expecting one from you"  
  
Misty "Yeah Gary won't be talking much for the rest of the day"  
  
Brock "Ash just be careful Gary might try to get you back"  
  
Misty "Yeah ash Gary might try to embarrass you just watch yourself"  
  
Ash "Right Ill be ready for him if he try's anything"  
  
Misty "One thing I still don't understand how come you never make any remark like that when you argue with me"  
  
Brock (Sweet drop) and said to himself "Here we go again"  
  
Ash "Hey!what is that suppose to mean huh"  
  
Misty "that you're too dense at times to think"  
  
Ash "I think that you got much air air head!"  
  
Misty "At least im not dense"  
  
Ash "Least I can think with out air"  
  
Misty "What did you say ash!"  
  
Ash "That your an air head need I say it again air head!"  
  
Misty "Least I can come up with good remarks Mr.. Dense!"  
  
Ash "Can not!"  
  
Misty "Can too!"  
  
Ash "Can not!"  
  
Misty "Can too!"  
  
Ash "Can not!"  
  
Misty "Can too!"  
  
Brock "would you two stops flirting even if were at school you two can't go with out flirting"  
  
Ash and Misty said in union "Were not flirting how many times to we have to tell you!" (Blushing after wards)  
  
Brock "well well why are you two blushing then"  
  
Ash and Misty (looked at each other and quickly turned away blushing even more) and said "Just drop it Brock!"  
  
Brock (laughing at the scene) "well I guess its true then"  
  
Misty (smacked Brock with her mallet hard upside the head again) "you listen what ever thought you have in your head keep it to yourself ok!"  
  
Brock (on the ground) "ok ok god can even take a little joke"  
  
Ash "Poor Brock always the victim of the harmer wielding air head"  
  
Misty "I heard that ash!"  
  
Ash (was nailed on the head with misty's hammer) "ahhh not again"  
  
Misty "Serves you right both of you now enough with the comments"(Misty thinking why do we always fight ash)  
  
Ash and Brock (get up massaging their heads) they said in union "Next time we get hard hats"  
  
Ash "Next time I got to learn when not to get on misty's bad side" (ash thinking why do we fight misty)  
  
Brock "well enough lets just try to talk about something else"  
  
Mean while Gary was thinking of some way of getting back at ash for making him look like a fool in front of the class especially misty so he and his friends have some sort of discussion on how to get back at ash.  
  
Gary "Ill show ashy-boy not mess with the great Gary oak"  
  
John "He got you good though"  
  
Nick "Man that was funny"  
  
Juan "That's not right"  
  
Gary "well just sees how Ketchum enjoys the rest of the day after I get my plan into action"  
  
John "What's your plan going Gary"  
  
Nick "Yeah what's this plan of yours anyways"  
  
Juan "Yo what's this idea of yours"  
  
Gary "Ill get Ketchum back but I need your help nick"  
  
Nick "what do you want me to do"  
  
Gary "I need you to go to ash and spit in his face so everyone can see well see if he will do something about it and say it was from Gary if he doesn't do anything than ash will be chicken to do something about it  
  
Nick "Alright ill sees what I can do"  
  
Will ash be ready for what Gary has in store for him. Will Brock ever get that date with Suzie? Will misty find out what's she feeling about ash. Find out in chapter 2 Gary's plan is put to action  
  
Authors note: well hope you guys like the story so far ill write part2 hopefully I can get it in with part 1. Email me your comments at mernesto11@hotmail.com I would like to hear what you think. 


	2. Gary's plan is put to action

Ash Fights At School  
Fox11  
(AAMRN)  
part2:Gary's plan is put to action   
Ok heres part 2 Gary's plan is put to action  
  
Here are the ages:  
Ash Ketchum:15  
Misty Waterflower:16  
Brock Stone:18  
Gary Oak:15  
Suzie:18  
Nick:16  
John:15  
Juan:15  
  
Disclamair: I dont own pokemon or any other things related to it but i do own this fic  


Gary has finally thought of a way to get back at ash for making him look like a fool in front of the class especially misty. Know he wants to see if ash will fight back or chicken out.  
  
Gary "I need you to go to ash and spit in his face so everyone can see well see if he will do something about it and say it was from Gary if he doesn't do anything than ash will be chicken to do something about it  
  
Nick "Alright ill sees what I can do"  
  
Gary "Don't let me down alright I'm counting on you to make this work"  
  
Nick "don't sweat it Gary ill get him"  
  
Nick then gets up from his chair and proceeds to go were Ash, Misty and Brock are talking. Nick plans to spit right in ash's face and say it was from Gary. Gary's motive to get to see if ash would fight back or just chicken out from the spit. Mean while ash and co are just about to leave when  
  
Nick "You Ketchum"  
  
Ash "its you what do you wants"  
  
Misty "Don't you have somewhere to go"  
  
Brock "if your here nick there's nothing but trouble"  
  
Nick "ah just shut up im here for Ketchum not you two"  
  
Ash "Hey! They don't need to shut up if they don't want to got it especially misty!"  
  
Nick "Ohhh defending you're girlfriend ash trying to play hero"  
  
Ash and Misty (Looked at each other and blushed and turned to see nick) they said in union "Were not together would you guys stop telling us that your the 5 person today who made a joke like that!"  
  
Nick (Laughing) and said "Whatever"  
  
Ash (Still blushing from the remark) and said "What do you want I know you didn't just come to here to chat"  
  
Brock "Easy ash nick leave before you have to deal with the three of us"  
  
Nick (Nick said to himself) "ok ok but not after I do this first"  
  
Nick was leaving and ash and co were talking as usual when nick came from behind and spat in ash's face  
  
Ash (ash returning to normal color) "Well least he's gone"  
  
Misty (Thinking why was I blushing like ash hmm better ask him later) "Yeah least now we can relax"  
  
Brock "Anyways lest change the subject ash have you thought about a quote for assignment"  
  
Ash "Yeah hold on there ok were done with the assignment"  
  
Misty "Great now we can talk for the remainder of the period"  
  
Brock "Good ash but there's something that still bothering me"  
  
Ash "What's on your mine Brock"  
  
Misty "Yeah Brock what's bothering you"  
  
Brock "Why was nick here he never comes to bother ous"  
  
Ash "Yeah your right"  
  
Misty "Hmm something's up just cant figure what"  
  
Brock (whispers too misty) "Do you think this might have to do about what ash did earlier"  
  
Misty "don't now well just have to wait and see"  
  
Ash " Hey why are you guys so quiet"  
  
Just as ash spoke nick came from behind and aimed and spited right in ash's face. Ash was irate about what had just happened and whipped the spit off his face. Misty and Brock have seen everything just like their suspicions were coming true.  
  
Ash "Hey! What's the big idea nick!"  
  
Nick "that's from Gary! What are you going to do about it Ketchum!"  
  
The class turned and saw everything that just happen  
  
Ash "So Gary not man enough to come do it himself then"  
  
Nick "I'm still waiting Ketchum what are you going to do about it"  
  
Ash "IM not doing anything nick just leave"  
  
Misty (Misty went up to nick and swung a very hurtful blow to nicks gut and said) "Tell Gary that's from me"  
  
Ash just shook his head and went back to his seat where misty and Brock were waiting for him the class just looked at nick and sweet dropped about what happened  
  
Misty "Ash are you ok"  
  
Ash "I'm all right misty just a little steamed"  
  
Misty "Good at least that should teach nick a lesson for picking on others  
  
Brock "well well looks like nick is going to have indigestion later on"  
  
They started laughing meanwhile back to nick who has just finished recovering from ash's blow went back to Gary who in his efforts put garys plan in to action but wasn't expecting ash to fight back maybe it was because misty was around  
  
Nick "There I did what you asked and he actually did not fight back"  
  
Gary "Excellent least we know Ketchum will stay down but what about misty she just defended ash"  
  
Nick "She said that this was from here to you"  
  
Gary (Sweet Drops) "Well were going to watch out nextime"  
  
John "Nice work with the plan Gary"  
  
Juan "that's right good going"  
  
Gary "well least we got Ketchum back but misty got in the way"  
  
Gary and his friends were bragging on how they got ash but were a little shocked to see misty defend ash. Meanwhile ash was talking too misty and Brock about what just happened.  
  
Ash (Blushing a bit) "Misty thanks for what you did back their"  
  
Misty (Blushing) "No problem ash"  
  
Ash "One thing why did you do that for"  
  
Misty "lets just say im sending Gary a message not to bother ous"(Blushing light red)  
  
Ash (Thinking I cant let misty find out that I like her I got an idea) "But your still an airhead"  
  
Brock "Here we go again"  
  
Misty (Thinking Doh why does ash always have to ruin the mood he knows how to start one and then end it) "What did you say ash!"  
  
Ash "that you're an airhead"  
  
Misty "Dense old ash can you come up with something else"  
  
Ash "Hey! Well see carrot top"  
  
Misty "well sees very well hat boy"  
  
Ash "Carrot top"  
  
Misty "Hat boy"  
  
Ash "Carrot top"  
  
Misty "Hat boy"  
  
Ash "Carrot top"  
  
Misty "Hat boy"  
  
Ash "Carrot top"  
  
Misty "Are not"  
  
Ash "Are too"  
  
Misty "Are not"  
  
Ash "Are too"  
  
Misty "Are not"  
  
Ash "Are too"  
  
Misty "Are not"  
  
Brock (Sweet Drops and Sights) and said "Here we go again flirting twice this day man you really should just tell each other how you feel instead of all this flirting"  
  
Ash and Misty (blushing beet red turned to see each other for a good period of time lost in each others eyes)  
  
Brock (laughing at the scene) "so its true then"  
  
Ash and Misty (quickly turned away blushing) and said in union "Shut up Brock"  
  
Brock "well well why so red then"  
  
Misty (Grab her mallet and smashed Brock with it) "Do I always have to hit you with my mallet eveytime you start this so-called "flirting" conversation"  
  
Brock (dazed) said "No misty im just having a little fun"  
Misty "Well see how much fun it will be when you get amnesia from all these hammer hits"  
  
Ash (Shakes his head and Sights) "Wont the hammer wielding carrot airhead ever stop"  
  
Misty "I heard that ashy-boy"  
  
Ash "Waaah not again"  
  
Misty (Misty smashes ash with her mallet)(Thinking ash your really to much of a flirt) "There anything you two would like to add"  
  
Ash and Brock (struggling to get to their feet) "we better get some aspirins as soon as we get home"  
  
Misty "Serves you right now lets go get ready the bell is going to ring"  
  
Ash (Always the violence with the mallet and to much of a flirt) ash said thinking "Ok were let's go"  
  
Ash Misty and Brock are heading out of class as the bell just rang and were going to meet at the front gate after they got to their lockers and put their stuff away. Lucky for ash Gary is just right a few feet away from him and ash decides to make a bold move and go confront Gary about what happened. Since Gary has no back up cause his friends went to their locker ash had Gary alone and was ready for a confrontation. Ash caught up to Gary and the two eyed each other with mad glares. Ash soon said.  
  
Ash (stopped and drop his stuff and went up to Gary) "Hey Gary next time you want to talk trash come up to my face and say it next time you coward"  
  
Gary (stopped and drop his stuff and went up to ash) "What did you say bitch"  
  
Ash "you heard me stop being a coward and fight your own battles"  
  
Gary "Well Ketchum should I make an example out of you"  
  
Ash "just bring it oak"  
  
Gary began to push ash but ash chopped him across the face and Gary to stop his pushing was irate and then said  
  
Gary "Will finish this tomorrow Ketchum so for now just watch yourself"  
  
Ash "I'm looking forward to it oak"  
  
There was a small crowd in the center of the school as the two stared each other down leaving Brock and Misty were there witnessing everything that just happened soon Ash left and went to Brock and Misty to get going back to pallet. Upon leaving home they had a small discussion about the ordeal.  
  
Brock "Ash what was that about"  
  
Misty "Ash are you crazy"  
  
Ash "nothing to worry about oak not a threat tomorrow in a fistfight everything will be cleared"  
  
Brock "hmm I don't now ash Gary isn't the type that will fight you alone he might get his friends involved but no worry's ill get some people to help if anybody jumps in your fight"  
  
Misty "Ash don't do this you how Gary is he will eventually get you while you least expect it  
  
Ash "Don't worry misty I promise I wont get hurt ill make it out bruised free for you"  
  
Misty (Blushed at the comment that ash just made) "Just don't get carried away ashy-boy I need you to be in one peace"  
  
Ash (Blushed) "what's the occasion"  
  
Misty (Still Red) "you'll see in a couple of days"  
  
Brock (Shocked at what's going on) "Now you two are really flirting!"  
  
Ash and Misty (Blushing Furiously) said in union "were not Brock just drop it "  
  
Brock (laughing and shook his head) "Kids"  
  
Ash and Misty (Quickly turned around not looking at each other) thinking (Were we really flirting)  
  
Ash (Thinking I never expect this to happen me flirting with misty oh well I wonder what she meant in a few days ill find out)  
  
Misty (Soon ash soon just wait a few more days)  
  
Brock "ok lets head home maybe we can actually get there on time"  
  
Ash and Misty "yeah lets go"  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock are heading for pallet after their encounter with Gary ash isn't bothered instead of this being a rotten day it was a good one. Ash also got to flirt with misty so he got a good day after all. Mean while Gary was plotting his next plan to get ash at 1 period in the morning.  
  
Gary "Tomorrow Ketchum just wait tomorrow ill get you at first period"  
  
John "Gary what's your plan this time"  
  
Nick "Yeah it better be a good one"  
  
Juan "That's right it better be a good one Ketchum got a good day instead of it being ruined"  
  
Gary "don't worry boys you'll see tomorrow"  
  
Mean while Ash and co ha just arrived home  
  
Ash "Hi mom were home"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum "Hi everyone"  
  
Misty and Brock "Hello Mrs. Ketchum"  
  
Misty "Ash can I talk to you for a moment outside"  
  
Ash "Uh sure"  
  
Misty "Ash are you sure your going to be alright tomorrow I have a feeling Gary might get you were you least expect it"  
  
Ash "don't worry Mist everything is going to be fine nothing is going to happen I hope"  
  
Misty (Walks up to ash and faces him blushing a faded red) "Just don't do anything you might regret ok"  
  
Ash (blushing a faded red facing misty eye to eye)"I wont I promise Misty"  
  
Misty (Gives ash a peck on the chick and leaves inside) "Don't try anything you might get to in trouble for ash bye"  
  
Ash (Blushing beet red and shocked) "DDD-ont worry I wont"  
  
Brock and Mrs. Ketchum (watched the whole scene and said to each other) "those two really need to tell each other soon"  
  
Pika pi (Ash are you ok)  
  
Ash "Yeah im fine ill tell you everything inside"(Still red)  
  
Ash and Co went inside and went by doing there normal everyday routine while ash explained everything to pikachu and pikachu just jolt out with laughter about how ash fumbled words that included misty in them.  
  
What's garys next plan to get back at ash? what's up with ash and misty have the two really started to feel something for each other? will Brock ever tell Suzie find? out on part 3 ash confrontation and brocks decision  
  
Author Notes: Well here's part 2 part 3 will be up on Monday hopefully if I get it finished over the weekend once again email me your comments at mernesto11@hotmail.com I would like to hear what you think of the story  



	3. Ash Confrentation and Brock's Decision

Ash Fights At School  
Fox11  
(AAMRN)  
  
part3:ash confrontation and brocks decision  
  
Ok heres part 3 ash confrontation and brocks decision  
  
Here are the ages:  
Ash Ketchum:15  
Misty Waterflower:16  
Brock Stone:18  
Gary Oak:15  
Suzie:18  
Nick:16  
John:15  
Juan:15  
  
Disclamair: I dont own pokemon or any other things related to it but i do own this fic  
  
Ash has gotten up and got ready to go to school and thinking on what's going to happen at school today after ash confronted Gary and why was he being a little nervous around misty. In the meantime Brock, Misty, Togepi and Pikachu have gotten up before ash and were having breakfast. In the meantime Brock began to ask misty what was the conversation she had with ash.  
  
Brock "Misty what did you and ash talk about yesterday"  
  
Misty (Blushing a bit) "Nothing special why do you ask"  
  
Brock (Chuckling a bit) "why are you blushing then"  
  
Misty "None of your business Brock"  
  
Brock "All right ill finds out either way what you two talk about"  
  
Misty (Blushing) "nothing happened I just gave ash a peck on the chick that's all"  
  
Brock (Laughing) "Ohhh so finally decided to make a move then"  
  
Misty (Smacks Brock with her mallet) "Enough with the comments this the third time you do this"  
  
Brock (Holding his head) "Just having a little fun"  
  
Misty "Well see how much fun you have today remember you got to ask Suzie in first period today"  
  
Brock (gaga mode) "Aaaah today I ask the fair Suzie out for a date and if things go right then I can go for nurse joy and officer jenny in a few days"  
  
Misty (Smacks Brock with her mallet) "Enough with the day dreaming we have to get going in a few minutes so hurry up and finish breakfast"  
  
Brock "Ohhh ok ok shesh"  
  
After there morning talk misty went to go get ash to hurry and eat brefeast  
  
Misty "Ash hurry up get down here and eat breakfast"  
  
Ash "Give me five minutes I got to find my hat"  
  
Misty "Oh forget the hat hurry up"  
  
Ash "ok ok shesh no need to get mad"  
  
Misty "what was that ash"  
  
Ash came out of his room racing down stairs and stop right in front of misty and wasn't moving a muscle.  
  
Ash (blushing) "uhhh I I got my hat"  
  
Misty (blushing) "oh come on lest go"  
  
Ash and Misty were in complete aw staring at each others eyes forgetting about what has happened and Brock was beginning to wonder what kept ash and misty so he went and found them in the hall staring at each other so he went and  
  
Brock "Hey lovebirds have you two finish talking"  
  
Ash and Misty (Still blushing turned around and faced Brock) "uhhh Brock"  
  
Brock "well well flirting at even in the morning shesh"  
  
Ash and Misty "Forget about it Brock"  
  
Ash "Yikes almost forgot about breakfast ill be going"  
  
Misty "that reminds me I got to check on togepi bye Brock"  
  
Brock (Shook his head and sights) "Kids"  
  
after their brief moment ash went to eat breakfasts and finished. Misty went to check on the pokemon while Brock was still waiting for them to finish so they can get to school. 30 minutes later they got to school and went directly to first period but no one was prepared for what was about to take place this peaceful day and for ash he was waiting for Gary to make his move so he can get this feud over with.  
  
Brock "Ok were here ash be careful"  
  
Ash "finally don't worry knowing Gary he wont be that stupid to attack"  
  
Misty "Don't get overconfident ash remember about our talk be careful" (gives ash a wink)  
  
Ash (Blush light red) "Yeah right"  
  
Brock "They will never learn ok lets go inside"  
  
they head inside and go to their seats. Meanwhile Gary and his friends arrive on and catch Ash, Misty and Brock talking and soon ash turns around spots Gary. Ash immediately goes up to him and another conflict is started.  
  
Gary "so Ketchum actually decided to show up to school huh"  
  
Ash "Yeah I'm here enough with the talk"  
  
Gary "Well well were all of this encouragement come from huh"  
  
Ash "None of your business oak"  
  
Gary "Fine well see later on just watch yourself Ketchum"  
  
Ash "well sees indeed"  
  
Ash and Gary leave to their seats while ash and Gary's friends watched everything happen  
  
Brock "Good going ash just keep it up"  
  
Misty "well see if Gary does anything"  
  
Ash "Thanks but right now lets just forget him"  
  
Gary and his friends were talking and are discussing Gary's plan to get ash here in first period instead of a fistfight  
  
John "So what's this idea now Gary"  
  
Juan "what is it"  
  
Nick "I'm not going to help on this neither are they Gary your on your own we don't want to confront misty again"  
  
Gary "Relax guys ill do this one alone but I need you guys to change chairs so I can attack ash from behind"  
  
John, Nick and Juan "Alright"  
  
Soon they moved chairs and ash was talking at the time but did not pay any attention to what the others were doing soon the teacher came and told everyone that they were going to watch a movie. Ash forgot about his test for period 3 and decided to study with Brock and Misty. Soon the lights were out and the movie was on ash couldn't see very well so he held his notes to the light. Gary then attacked  
  
Gary (punches ash repeatedly across the head) "takes this Ketchum I told you I get you back"  
  
Ash did not see Gary but felt pain in the back of his head soon the teacher came and took Gary and brought him to the assistant principles office. Ash soon recovered from his encounter and picked up his notes. Brock and Misty were immediately at ash's side to see what happen. The class was quiet about what just happened.  
  
Brock "Ash are you alright"  
  
Misty "Ash what happened"  
  
Ash (Shook his head to get his vision back and just laughed) "I'm fine"  
  
John, Nick and Juan "Yo Ketchum you ok weren't expecting oak to get you like that"  
  
Ash "you guys just stay way from me im in no mood to argue if so ill let my fist do the talking"  
  
John "Gary is a coward attacking you from behind"  
  
Juan "yeah well sees"  
  
Nick "forget about it Ketchum Gary is a coward for attacking you in the dark"  
  
Gary's friends left and the class all were talking about what happened. Mean while the teacher went to get ash  
  
Ash "I will be right back guys"  
  
Brock "ok man just watched yourself"  
  
Misty (Hugged ash) "Don't do something you might regret ok"  
  
Ash (returns the hug) "I wont I promise you"  
  
Misty (Blushed and let go of ash) "We will watch your stuff now go"  
  
Brock "Man oak is sure going to get it we will watch your stuff ash go"  
  
Ash "Thanks guys well I got to go bye misty ill talked to you when I get back"  
  
Misty (Blushed) "yeah sure now go don't keep the teacher waiting"  
  
Ash then leaves and is taken to the office just like Gary apparently he has been accused of fighting. Ash soon goes and writes a statement about what happened and after all that ash and Gary are suspended for 4 days for fighting. Ash just stat their thinking why didn't he do something to get Gary he wasn't going to leave with a cheap shot and ash not do anything to get him back. Ash was planning on how to get him back and came up with an idea its a risky but he will take the chance.  
After ash was given his punishment he requested to get his stuff and they allowed ash to go. Upon arriving back to class ash was confronted by Brock and Misty.  
  
Brock "So ash why did they call you in for"  
  
Misty "Why were you called in the first place"   
  
Ash "Apparently I was called in for fighting with Gary and was punished like him 4 days of suspension"  
  
Brock "Man that sucks he hits you and gets away with it and your punished for something you did not do"  
  
Misty "Ash that's not right fighting and suspended what will your mom say"  
  
Ash "I will handle that later right now I got to go ill tell you what happened at home they want me out of here so bye Misty bye Brock"  
  
Misty and Brock "Bye Ash"  
  
Soon ash left the class and went to the front office were he can get his slip to be let out. But upon leaving he caught sight of Gary alone and one of friends came by and Gary bragged on how he got ash. Ash could not take it no more he just let his anger get the best of him and then ash went to Gary and punched him hard in the face from the force Gary feel of his chair.  
  
Ash "you oak"  
  
Gary "Back for more"  
  
Ash "Just a little measure of pay back"  
  
Ash punched Gary in the face knocking him of his chair.  
  
Ash "There now were even"  
  
Ash and Gary were quickly restrained and ash was still in a glare and was taken to the office to cool off after they released him and ash went home and Gary was trying to play innocent saying he did not do anything. Soon ash went home and feeling a little tired decided to rest while his pikachu came and ask ash why was he home so early  
  
Pikachu "pikachu pika pika (Ash why are you home so early)"  
  
Ash "ill tell you later right now let me take a nap my head hurts a little"  
  
Pikachu "pika pika pikachu pi (Misty was right you did something that you might regret didn't you)"  
  
Ash "Yeah I did ill tell you everything when Brock and Misty get back deal"  
  
Pikachu "Chu"(sure)  
  
Ash was about to go to take a nap when the phone rang it was the assistant principle.  
  
Ash "Hello"  
  
Assnt.Principle "Ash its the Assnt.Principle im goanna need you to come back to school their still one more thing we need to discuss"  
  
Ash "Sure ill be there in 5 minutes"  
  
Ash soon left home and got back to the school and went directly to the front office and went to the assnt.principle.  
  
Assnt.Principle "Ash good your back"  
  
Ash "Hi what did you wanted to talk to me about"  
  
Assnt.Principle "Well from your little stunt you pulled oak wants to press charges for assault"  
  
Ash "What! Man Gary is serious about this"  
  
Assnt.Principle "Yes to bad though ash im doing everything to keep him form pressing charges I need you to talk to the officer jenny so you can be cleared and you can go with out worry of charges"  
  
Ash "Sure ill wait"  
  
Ash talked to officer jenny and was told that to control his anger there going to let him off with a warning and that Gary will be transferred to another school. Ash soon left home and went to go take his nap and was thinking on how will he tell his mom and Brock especially Misty. Meanwhile Brock and Misty have gotten through most of the day already in period 4 Brock was going to ask Suzie out on a date with Misty's help.  
  
Brock "Man I wonder what happened to ash"  
  
Misty "Don't worry everything will be fine"  
  
Brock "Knowing ash he probably did something to Gary before he left"  
  
Misty "Yeah your probably right ash wont just let Gary hit him and forget"  
  
Brock "Well find out what happen later when we get to pallet right now I got my own problem"  
  
Misty "what's this problem Brock"  
  
Brock "I got to ask Suzie today if she wants to go on a date"  
  
Misty (Sweet Drop) "Right look there she is go Brock ask her"  
  
Brock "ok ok don't rush me"  
  
Brock went and began to talk to Suzie with misty's help Suzie agreed to talk to Brock. Brock also asked if she wanted to go on a date.  
  
Brock (Nervous) "Hi Suzie"  
  
Suzie "Hello Brock"  
  
Brock "how have you been doing"  
  
Suzie "Fine thanks for asking"  
  
Brock (Nervous) "Well I was wondering if you liked to go to the movies or somewhere one of these days if you're not busy"  
  
Suzie (Surprised) "Brock are you asking me out on a date"  
  
Brock "Yes"  
  
Suzie "Sure I love to go Brock"  
  
Brock "Ok Friday sound good?"  
  
Suzie "Sure pick me up at eight here's my number call before coming"  
  
Suzie gave Brock her number and left Brock was just left stunned and happy that he had finally gotten a date. Misty then came to tell Brock to hurry up to get home she wanted to know more about ash's situation  
  
Misty "Brock hurry up we got to go"  
  
Brock (Happy) "Sure Misty lets go and thanks again"  
  
Misty "Don't mention it Brock just go and be happy but right now we have to get back to ash house we have to help him tell his mother"  
  
Brock "That's right we have to help ash tell his mom"  
  
they soon left to pallet ash was awake at the time and answered the door and Misty and Brock came and were going to help ash out.  
  
Ash "Good you two came right on time"  
  
Misty "we got here as fast as we can"  
  
Brock "Yeah I got something to tell you later ash right now lets just focus on how you will tell your mom"  
  
Ash "I got something also to tell but ill tell you everything later when my mom gets back" (Ash then looked at Misty and blushed)  
  
Misty (Blushed) (Thinking is ash going to tell me at last)  
  
Ash (Oh boy this is going to be a long day first my mother then I got talk to misty what a long day)  
  
Soon Mrs. Ketchum arrived  
  
Mrs. Ketchum "I'm home everyone"  
  
everyone got two the living room where ash was going to tell his mother what happened  
  
Ash "hi mom"  
  
Misty and Brock "Hello Mrs. Ketchum'  
  
Ash "Mom I got to talk to you about what happened today at school"  
  
Will Mrs. Ketchum go easy on ash for what he did? Will ash finally tell misty everything? Find out in part4 the conversation  
  
Authors note well here's part 3 ill get to work on part 4 soon remember email your comments at mernesto11@hotmail.com I would like to hear what you think  



	4. The Long Day

Ash Fights At School  
Fox11  
(AAMRN)  
  
part4:The Long Day  
  
Ok heres part4 The Long Day  
  
Here are the ages:  
Ash Ketchum:15  
Misty Waterflower:16  
Brock Stone:18  
Gary Oak:15  
Suzie:18  
Nick:16  
John:15  
Juan:15  
Mrs.Ketchum:40  
  
Disclamair: I dont own pokemon or any other things related to it but i do own this fic  
  
Ash must now must face his mother and tell her everything what happened at school and also to see how will she react to all of it. Later Ash Must face Misty about the little stunt he pulled in the office that almost got him sued for and to finally tell her how he feels about her.  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Mrs. Ketchum are in the living room and are waiting to hear what did ash do at school.  
  
Ash "Mom I got to talk to you about what happened today at school"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum "what happened at school Ash"  
  
Ash "I got suspended for 4 days for fighting"  
  
Mrs.Kethchum (Raises an eyebrow) "How did you get suspended and who did you fight with"  
  
Ash "I got into a fight with Gary he kept on making fun of me at school and warned him about and then he sent one of his friends to spit in my face misty then punched him in the stomach. After that I confronted him after school to tell him next time to do it himself or unless your a coward Gary then began to push me and I chopped him across the face to make him stop and I got him to stop but warned me he get me back. Later today was when he got me back in class he attacked me while I was studying my notes in the dark while the class was watching a movie all of the sudden Gary attack me in the dark I did not see him after I focused my vision back Gary was gone taken to the vice principles office. After I got my focused on what just happened Misty and Brock were immediately attending me to see if I had any problems. I was then called to the office as well I got the same punishment like Gary. I then requested to get my stuff, which I did, then when I came back I saw Gary bragging about what happened in class How he assaulted me. I was furious I couldn't take it anymore so then I let my anger lose and punched Gary in the office for attacking me earlier Gary fell of his chair from the impact."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum "My are you all right did Gary hurt you"  
  
Ash "Nope just a little tired and shaken up put fine and there's more"  
  
Brock "Man Ash just more trouble seems to follow you around huh"  
  
Ash "Yeah I now things aren't going good this week"  
  
Misty (Whispers to Ash) "will have a long talk after this"  
  
Ash (Whispers to Misty) "Alright just don't lose your temper yet I got more to say"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum "Alright continue"  
  
Ash "Well after that Gary and I were restrained and Gary kept playing innocent saying he did not do anything. I was then taken to another room to cool down and then was released to go home. When I got here I was going to take a little nap then the assistant principle called saying there has been another problem and I need to go back to the school so then I went back to school again. As soon as I got there the assistant principle told me that Gary's parents wanted to press charges on me for assault. I was stunned at the least but not surprised knowing him Gary would take any opportunity to get me back So I was giving a chance to fix all this all I had to do was to talk to officer jenny and I did and everything has been cleared up the charges cant be filed but I was still suspended."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum "Well ash I tell you what I'm goanna do I wont ground you because you were just defending your self so don't be so worried but I still need to go to the school and find out what the assistant principle do so ill be back in a few"  
  
Ash "Ok mom thanks"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum "Just behave that's all now I'm off bye Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu"  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu "Bye"  
  
Soon Mrs. Ketchum left to Ash's school to find out what happened and Ash now must deal with Misty  
  
Ash "That went well"  
  
Brock "Ash I got to handed to yeah fighting in the office and then Gary trying sue for it its going to be a riot at school about this  
  
Misty "Ash why did you get Gary in the office you could have gotten him outside of the school"  
  
Ash "Trust me with the anger I had I would have left him in the hospital if it hadn't been for some workers in the office to retrain us"  
  
Misty "To dense to think at that time it looks to me"  
  
Brock "Not now no to late"  
  
Ash "Hey I had to do something I wasn't going to let him Scot free while I did not get any pay back"  
  
Misty "Still you could have waited but now to stubborn to think"  
  
Brock "Ash don't to late"  
  
Ash "Stubborn right better than being a runt"  
  
Misty (smacks ash hard with her mallet and knocks him out cold) "There that should keep you from talking and don't ever call me that"  
  
Brock "Great nice work flirting and then knocking him out cold boy you reached a new level"  
  
Misty (Blushing) "don't even say it Brock unless you want to be in the same state as ash is"  
  
Brock "Uhhh no thanks but still you did not have to knock ash out"  
  
Misty "Serves him right calling me a runt anyway that wasn't the reason I just need him to be out for a while he needs the rest"  
  
Brock "Yeah your right let him sleep for a few hours then you can go back to flirt" (Brock laghphing)  
  
Misty "One Brock and its lights out for you also"  
  
Brock "ok ok well lets let ash sleep I'm going to go get something's at the store you want anything"  
  
Misty "Just bring some ice ash might need it later"  
  
Brock "Alright I'm off then just don't try anything on him while ash is out"  
  
Brock soon leaves to go to the store to get some ice and some ingredients for dinner while Ash is out cold on the couch thanks to Misty there both left alone only pikachu is there.  
  
Pikachu " pika pika pikachupi (Misty did you have to knock ash out)"  
  
Misty "No not really just to let ash rest he needs to relax after what he went through"  
  
Pikachu "Chu pika pikachi (But he was going to talk to you)"  
  
Misty "Just give him an hour to rest then we can wake him up"  
  
Pikachu "pikachu pika pika pikachu (Least ash told what happened and got Gary back)  
  
Misty "True but he still owes me an explanation for breaking his promise"  
  
an hour past Ash was sleeping on the couch thanks to Misty and was awaken by pikachu and misty  
  
Misty "ok pikachu you go first try waking ash up with a thunder shock"  
  
Pikachu "Chu (Ill try)"   
  
Pikachu shocked ash but no use ash was still out as a light  
  
Pikachu "Chu pikachupi "No use your turn Misty"  
  
Misty (Shakes ash)"ok ash wake up"  
  
Ash was still not getting up  
  
Pikachu pikachu (no use try something else)  
  
Misty (Blushes at a thought) "I got a way to wake him up"  
  
Pikachu (Raises an eyebrow) pikachu pika (what's your plan misty and why were you blushing)  
  
Misty "You'll see pikachu"  
  
Misty then go near ash's face and gave him a peck on the chick soon ash began to wake"  
  
Ash (Opens his eyes and is blushing at who he sees) "Misty why did you knock me out and did you just kiss me"  
  
Misty (Blushed) "It was either that or have pikachu give you a thunder to wake you up and I knock you out for calling me a runt and because you needed the rest you looked to stress out"  
  
Pikachu (laughing at the site) pika pika pikachu pikachupi (Man Brock's right already going in for the kill hey misty)  
  
Ash and Misty (looked at each other and blushed even more red)  
  
Pikachu pika pikachu pikachupi pikapi (I better leave you two alone bye)  
  
Ash and Misty "Bye pikachu"  
  
Pikachu left to the back to play with the other pokemon and left Ash and Misty alone to talk  
  
Ash "Pikachu ill get him back"  
  
Misty "ash pikachu is gone"  
  
Ash "Never mine oh yeah I just need to talk to you and I'm done for today"  
  
Misty "About what ash"  
  
Ash "I now you told me not to do something I might regret for it later and well I did not keep my promise I'm sorry"  
  
Misty "Its ok ash I would have done the same thing if I was in your situation"  
  
Ash "Thanks Misty"  
  
Misty "Oh yeah Brock got's something to tell you when he gets back your not going to believe it"  
  
Ash "Alright I guess"  
  
Misty "Anyways ash what else did you wanted to talk about"  
  
Ash "I was going to ask why did you kiss me yesterday and today as well"  
  
Misty (Blushed) "why are you so interested I got my reasons"  
  
Ash "Then you won't mind if I do this then"  
  
Ash went up to misty and gave her a peck on the chick and sat back down facing each other both blushing beet red  
  
Ash "I got my reasons as well"  
  
Misty "Oh you"  
  
both of them were lost in each other's eyes and soon they began to lean forward to kiss when Brock came  
  
Brock "Misty I got the wow I think I better just spy on them he he"  
  
Brock watch everything happen before his eyes Ash and Misty were now a few inches away from each other and then began to kiss a very long passionate one to them which might off lasted for an eternity soon they broke the kiss and hugged each other apparently not sensing Brock who has just witness everything.  
  
Brock (clapped his hands together) "Bravo bravo encore finally you two did something"  
  
Ash and Misty (Looked at each other for what just happened and quickly let go of one another blushing very red) "Brock did you see everything"  
  
Brock "Just about everything could have used some popcorn and a soda for the show"  
  
Ash and Misty "Did we just never mind"  
  
Ash "will talk later"  
  
Misty "Yeah very long talk" (winks at ash)  
  
Ash (Blushed) "Anyways Brock misty told me you have some good news"  
  
Brock "Yeah I finally got a date with Suzie"  
  
Ash "what cool good luck on that date"  
  
Brock "that's not all we suggested a double date guess who are the other two"  
  
Ash and Misty (Looked at each other blushed) "you mean us"  
  
Brock "Yep just as long as you don't kill one another over this"  
  
Misty (Blushing) "I'm not going with Mr. Dense over their"  
  
Ash (Blushing) "I'm not going with that airhead"  
  
Brock "Ah common just do me this favor ill cook rice balls for a month deal"  
  
Ash and Misty "Alright well go with your plan just keep your end of the deal ok"  
  
Brock "Deal well ill be right back need to start dinner"  
  
Brock soon left and Ash and Misty just stood there not looking at each other sitting down  
  
Ash "Uhh I guess I better go also need to go rest from today"  
  
Misty "Same here"   
Ash "Misty about today thanks"  
  
Misty "what did I do ash"  
  
Ash "You'll see"  
  
Misty "See what oh I see about what happen earlier"  
  
Ash "Yeah thanks for everything"  
  
Misty (Blushing) "uhh right"  
  
Soon they began to look at each other's eyes again and kissed a long passionate one which lasted longer than the other and then broke it off and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
(To be Continued)  
  
Authors Note: well here's part 4 just 2 more chapters left I will begin to work on chapters 5 and 6 soon also please send some reviews I would like to now what you think of the story it helps keep me going on with the fics email mernesto11@hotmail.com  



	5. The Date

Ash Fights At School  
Fox11  
(AAMRN)  
  
part5:The Date  
  
Here are the ages:  
Ash Ketchum:15  
Misty Waterflower:16  
Brock Stone:18  
Gary Oak:15  
Suzie:18  
Mrs.Ketchum:40  
  
Disclamair: I dont own pokemon or any other things related to it but i do own this fic  
  
Ash and Misty have gotten very close over the pass couple of days from flirting to kissing. Now they must go on a date will ash finally tell Misty or will Ash just wait longer? Also what about Brock will he get lucky an get together with Suzie after the date?  
  
Ash and Misty began to stir in their sleep no realizing what happened the other day and began to wake up from their sleep until Ash saw Misty right in front of him and began to get a little shaken but just relaxed and began to wake Misty up.  
  
Ash "Misty wake up"  
  
Misty (still sleeping)   
  
Ash "Ah come on Misty wake up"  
  
Misty (beginning to stir in her sleep)  
  
Ash "Good she's beginning to wake I got an idea"  
  
Ash began to kiss Misty on the lips and soon Misty began to respond and began returning Ash kiss.  
  
Ash "I knew that wake her up"  
  
Misty "Good morning ash"  
  
Ash "Morning Misty"  
  
Misty "How were we asleep"  
  
Ash "looks like the entire day"  
  
Misty "that long oh well"  
  
Ash "Yeah anyways lets go get Brock I going to ask him were we going today"  
  
Misty "what do you mean ash?"  
  
Ash "Remember Brock invited us to go on a double date with him and Suzie"  
  
Misty "Oh now I remember we I knock you with my mallet for calling me a runt"  
  
Ash "Yeah then I had one of the worst headaches in history"  
  
Misty "serves you right for calling me a runt"  
  
Ash "Fine runt what you say"  
  
Misty "Ok that's it Ash your asking for it"  
  
Ash "why did I just say that I better act fast before I get knock over"  
  
Misty (Grab her mallet and began to tell Ash) "I told you not to call me runt ever again didn't I make my self clear yesterday"  
  
Ash "Oh no I got to act fast"  
  
Ash then grab misty's arms to keep her from smacking him with the mallet. Soon Misty was trying to get free but Ash began to kiss her on the lips to keep her from hitting him with the mallet. They did not stop it lasted longer than expected and finally was let go.  
  
Misty (Hugs Ash) "Don't think flattery will get you away Ash Ketchum"  
  
Ash (Returns the hug) "I can try"  
  
Misty "Come on lets go get Brock"  
  
Ash "Yeah lets go"  
  
Ash and Misty went to go get Brock to disgust were are they going for the date. Meanwhile Brock was downstairs already finishing breakfast when Ash and Misty came.  
  
Brock "So the lovebirds decided to wake up after all"  
  
Misty "Brock must you start early in the morning"  
  
Ash (whispers to Brock) "Keep it down I just had to cool her down I was going to get smacked by that mallet of hers early don't get her started or we both get a headache for the rest of the morning"  
  
Brock "Good point"  
  
Misty "Well I'm waiting"  
  
Brock "not all the time just having some fun"  
  
Misty "will see how much fun you have when you're a wreck with Suzie"  
  
Brock "I wont be the least nervous but maybe you two"  
  
Ash and Misty (looked at each other and blushed)  
  
Brock "Point proven"  
  
Ash "Anyways Brock we came to ask were are we going for the double date"  
  
Misty "Yeah were curios were are we going"  
  
Brock "Good question I got to call Suzie and ask her"  
  
Misty "Well go call her"  
  
Ash "Go for it the sooner we know were we going the sooner we can get ready"  
  
Brock "Hmmm why are you two so insisted about the date huh I thought you two were going to kill each other over this"  
  
Ash and Misty (blushed)  
  
Brock "To make things more clear yesterday I was going to call you two to come and eat dinner but were asleep holding on to each other on the couch"  
  
Ash and Misty "Your point is"  
  
Brock "Have you two gotten together or are you still in the flirting state cause from what I've seen man this definitely looks like you two have" (Cracks a small chuckle)   
  
Ash and Misty (blushing bright red) "Will you put those accusations to rest already"  
  
Brock "Alright just messing well I go to go and call Suzie about the date arrangements and please while were there try to get along and not kill each other"  
  
Ash and Misty "Will try not to kill each other if things go well"  
  
Brock "Cool well ill be in the back with the pokemon if anybody needs me"  
  
Ash and Misty "ok "  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock went their own ways for now while trying to think on were they will be going and how is it goanna be; Brock on the other has to call Suzie which isn't going to be hard for him since he thinks its easy.  
  
Brock "Ok its now or never"  
  
Brock dialed Suzie's number and Suzie answered  
  
Brock "Hello is Suzie their"  
  
Suzie "this is she"  
  
Brock "It's me Brock how have you been doing"  
  
Suzie "Good just been taking care of vulpix"  
  
Brock "That's nice well the reason I called is were would you like to go for the date Ash and Misty wont stop bothering me about it"  
  
Suzie "Well how's about the movies"  
  
Brock "Alright the movies sound good what type would you like to see"  
  
Suzie "we will decided when we are there"  
  
Brock "Ok does 6:30 sound good to pick you up"  
  
Suzie "That's fine well I got to go don't forget"  
  
Brock "I wont well bye have a nice day"  
  
Suzie "Thanks Brock well you to bye"  
  
Brock "Bye Suzie"  
  
Brock soon leaves to go and find ash and misty to tell them that there going to the movies and that when they get there they will vote on which movie to see. Meanwhile Ash and Misty are having there own little discussion about this.   
  
Misty "so ash were do you think were going for the date"  
  
Ash "I don't know but my guess is somewhere fun"  
  
Misty (Thinking hopefully today is the right time to tell him how I feel)  
  
Ash (Thinking today is the day there is no more stalling I tell her I feel today)  
  
Brock soon came and found the two not arguing or "flirting" as he puts it but instead in deep thought about today.  
  
Brock "Misty, Ash we decided to go to the movies is that all right"  
  
Ash and Misty "Its fine"  
  
Brock "Cool then you two better get ready were going in a few hours"  
  
Ash "Around what time Brock"  
  
Brock "it looks like at 6:30 be ready by 5:00 so we can get there and decide on a movie"  
  
Misty "Alright fine ill go to the mall for some shopping"  
  
Brock "Alright ill go to I need to get something to wear"  
  
Ash "Alright ill go to I need to get something's at a store"  
  
Misty "Ok lets go then"  
  
Ash and Co went to the Pallet town Mall were they could purchase the things they need for today. Brock's going to get some special type of gel for his hair; Misty is going to get an outfit to wear for the date and get ash something when it comes time to tell him how she feels; Ash is going to get some new jeans and a black long sleeve sweater for later and get misty something nice to give her when he tells her how he feels.  
  
Brock "Well ill go my own to find my gel well meet here in an hour ok"  
  
Misty "Fine one hour go get what you need meantime ill go check out the stores"  
  
Ash "Same I'm going with Misty to get something as well then ill be on my own"  
  
Brock "well well now shopping together"  
  
Ash and Misty "don't start Brock"  
  
they soon left Brock went to get his gel while Ash and Misty went to pick out what they are going to wear for the date  
  
Ash "Misty are you done yet I'm getting tired of carrying all these things"  
  
Misty "In a bit ash just be patient"  
  
Ash "I know take your time ill be in the next door ill be right back"  
  
Misty "Ok ash just don't take to long"  
  
Ash left to the jewelry shop to find something for Misty"  
  
Ash "Hmm I got it this locket should do nicely ill take this locket  
  
Clerk "Ok will you pay in cash or credit card"  
  
Ash "Cash"   
Ash paid for the locket  
  
Clerk "would you like to have something inscribed in it"  
  
Ash "Ok sure here"  
  
Ash gave the clerk a small piece of paper with some writing in it  
  
Clerk "Ok just wait 10 minutes it should be done by then"  
  
Ash "Ok ill wait"  
  
10 minutes later"  
  
Clerk "Ok here's the locket with the description"  
  
Ash "Thanks well good bye"  
  
Clerk "Good Bye"  
  
Ash left the store and went back to Misty who has just finished here shopping  
  
Misty "Ash what took you so long"  
  
Ash "I just need to run some arans"  
  
Misty "Ok I got everything now let's go"  
  
they soon left the store to find Brock waiting outside for them  
  
Brock "you two got everything"  
  
Misty "Not yet I need to get one more thing"  
  
Ash "Yeah I have"  
  
Misty "Good then can you and Brock take care of my stuff while I got get one more thing"  
  
Ash "Sure thing Misty"  
  
Misty (hugged ash) "thank you"  
  
Ash "No problem"  
  
Misty soon left to get ash's gift  
  
Misty "This pendant will do fine "  
  
Clerk "Cash or credit"  
  
Misty "Cash"  
  
Misty paid for the pendant  
  
Clerk "would you like to have something inscribed on the pendant"  
  
Misty "Yes here"  
  
Misty gave the clerk a piece of paper with a description"  
  
Clerk "Ok this will only take 10 minutes"  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Clerk "here you are miss"  
  
Misty "Thank you good bye"  
  
Misty left and went to ash and Brock who were waiting for her  
  
Ash "Finally you got here"  
  
Misty "Sorry it took longer than I thought"  
  
Brock "That's ok lets just go already its almost time to get ready and go"  
  
Ash and Co left home to get ready for the movies while there getting ready Ash and Misty have more planning to do after the date ends were would it be a good spot for to tell each other?  
  
Ash "Finally were home"  
  
Misty "Yeah now we can get ready  
  
Brock "You two be ready in an hour I'm going to shower first"  
  
Ash and Misty "Fine"  
  
Brock left to the bathroom to take a shower  
  
Ash "I guess I should prepare for what I'm going to wear"  
  
Misty "Same here"  
  
Ash and Misty went to their rooms to get their things ready  
  
10 minutes later Brock came out of the shower and send pikachu to get ash in the shower"  
  
Pikachu "Pika pikachu pika pi (Ash go its your turn)  
  
Ash "Alright I'm going"  
  
Ash went to the bathroom and took his shower  
  
10 minutes later Ash came out and sends pikachu to get Misty  
  
Pikachu Pika pikachupi (Misty its your turn)  
  
Misty "Ok I'm going"  
  
Misty then left to take her shower"  
  
20 minutes later she came out and went to get ready  
  
Meanwhile Ash and Brock were waiting for Misty who was the last one to get ready. Brock wore his usual look green, vest orange shirt, brown pants and spiked up hair with the gel, Ash just wore his long sleeved sweater over his black shirt and a new pair of blue jeans.  
  
Misty then came finally ready she has her hair down she wore her blue shorts and blue shirt  
  
Brock "Good your all here all we need to do is pick up Suzie and were good to go"  
  
Ash and Misty (Staring at each other blushing a bit)  
  
Brock "Hello lovebirds its time to go"  
  
Ash and Misty (Still blushing) "all right lets go"  
  
Ash and Co soon left to Suzie's house which was in pallet not far from were ash lives just a few blocks  
  
Ash "Knock on the door Brock"  
  
Brock "alright don't rush me"  
  
Misty "what's wrong Brock going chicken at the last minute"  
  
Brock "No its not that just a little nervous ok here I go"  
  
Brock knocked on Suzie's door  
  
Suzie then answered  
  
Suzie "Good your all here lets go then"  
  
Brock "Right l-lets go"  
  
Ash "Poor Brock is going to have a hard time today"  
  
Misty "what makes you think you wont"  
  
Ash (stared at Misty) "I-I guess he's not the only one"  
  
Ash and Co were finally on their way to the Pallet Theater   
  
Brock "Ok were here now what type of movie you guys wana see"  
  
Ash "Whatever Misty wants to see"  
  
Misty (blushed a bit from ash comment) "well lest go see a romance movie"  
  
Suzie "Alright sure that sounds nice"  
  
Brock "Ok let's get the tickets then"  
  
Brock and Ash went to go get the tickets for the movie The Count Of Monte Cristo (I now but that's all I could think off)  
  
after Brock and Ash got the tickets they went into the lobby bought popcorn and soda and went off to see the movie  
  
Brock and Suzie "Ok we Ash we will leave you and Misty alone now good luck"   
  
Ash "Ok were will we meet at the end of the movie"  
  
Brock "we will meet outside"  
  
Ash and Misty "Alright"  
  
Brock and Suzie soon left to get their seats and now it was only Ash and Misty alone  
  
Ash "Were do you want to sit Misty"  
  
Misty "The usual seats"  
  
they went to their usual seat which is in the far left last row  
  
Ash "Are you enjoying yourself Misty"  
  
Misty "Yeah because I'm here with you"  
  
Ash (Blushed) "Same to you I wonder why we don't do this more often"  
  
Misty (Blushed) "in do time ash soon"  
  
The movie began to start but for the rest who were watching the movie there were two who just started at each other. Not even for a moment did they look at the movie. They were lost in each others eyes and not one word was said between the two as they moved in close for a passionate kiss that last for the remainder of the movie. The two are Ash and Misty.  
  
Unlike Ash and Misty who were having a good time there's one couple who just couldn't be the same. Brock was a nervous wreck when he is around Suzie and having her next to him just launch him into a nervous shock but he over came it and tried something bold. Brock grabbed Suzie's hand she responded by closing it. At the end of the movie everyone clapped and then left Brock and Suzie were outside waiting for Ash and Misty but they weren't there so they have to wait for them.  
  
Ash and Misty decided to stay back for awhile away from everyone and found the perfect spot in outside. Ash decided its time to tell her now or wait for another long time so he took action.  
  
Ash "Misty I have something I want to tell you"  
  
Misty "I have something to tell you to Ash"  
  
Ash "Misty you been by my side for 5 years now you could have gone with anybody you pleased even with Rudy back at trovita but you decided to stay by my side all of this time At first I did not understand what Rudy meant that I was a lucky guy. I was young back then but as time went by I understood what he meant by it. Rudy called me lucky that day because you decided to come with me instead of being with him And from then I understand your more than a friend to me Misty so I bought you this."  
  
Ash gave Misty the locket he bought at the mall  
  
Misty (Small tear escaped her eyes for happiness) "Thanks you so much ash" (she gives him a kiss on the cheek and a hug)  
  
Ash (blushing beet red) "There's more on the inside"  
  
Misty opened the locket to reveal a picture of them and a small description" Ash and Misty together we complete each other and are truly meant to be"  
  
Misty "that means a lot ash I also got something for you"  
  
Misty gives ash a pendant necklace with a description on the front  
  
Ash "Thanks Misty" (Hugs her)  
  
Misty "read the description"  
  
Ash reads the description "Ash and Misty may our love last eternally"  
  
Ash "Thanks again and there's one more thing I want to tell you after that incident back I realized you weren't just a friend but my other half what I'm tying to say is that I love you Misty Waterflower"  
  
Misty "I Love you too Ash Ketchum"  
  
With that the two have found the courage need to tell each other how they feel after all they have gone through. The two lean in forward for a long passionate kiss which now meant their love has been revealed and will continue to last.  
  
After they broke the kiss they hugged and rested on the bench outside. Then Ash realized that they were supposed to meet Brock and Suzie in the front.  
  
Ash "Misty we need to get going Brock and Suzie are probably worried about ous"  
  
Misty "Your right lets go"  
  
With that the two left hand in hand to the front to find Brock and Suzie asleep in each others arms on the benches outside  
  
Ash "Looks like Brock is not single anymore"  
  
Misty "Yeah well lets wake them up its late your mom could be worried sick"  
  
Ash and Misty woke Brock and Suzie  
  
Brock "Where were you tow we were worried"  
  
Suzie "don't worry about them Brock I'm sure they have their reasons for staying away for a little while"  
  
Ash and Misty (Blushed) "Alright were here lets get going"  
  
Brock "Hmm there's something different about you two usually you would begin to deny it but no does this mean you two are together"  
  
Ash and Misty (Blushing) "Yes"  
  
Brock "I knew it would happen soon but like I said I was right all along but your not the only ones"(Brock looked over at Suzie)  
  
Misty "I knew the entire time it would happen Suzie wont stop talking about you so I knew there was something more than just being your friend Brock"  
  
Brock "why wasn't I told earlier"  
  
Ash "Because you kept making fun of us on how we were always "Flirting" as you call it"  
  
Brock "Ohhh I should have just stopped but oh well lets get going its getting late"  
  
Ash and Co left home first stopping at Suzie's to drop her off and then back to ash's house  
  
Brock "What a day well ill see you two in the morning I'm going to sleep good night"  
  
Ash and Misty "Good night Brock"  
  
Brock left to his room and went immediately to sleep due to all the exaustion  
  
Ash and Misty are the only ones up everyone else is sleeping  
  
Ash "Well I guess we should do the same Misty"  
  
Misty "Yeah lets go to sleep"  
  
Ash and Misty sat on the couch to watch some TV but were getting tired Misty was the first one to go to sleep on Ash shoulder. Ash just hugged her grab a blanket next to the couch and wrapped themselves in It.  
  
Ash "Goodnight Misty"  
  
Misty "Goodnight Ash"   
  
With that the two kissed once more then went to sleep in each others arms now knowing how they feel about each other their sleep is a nice and peaceful one were nothing would disturb them just the noises of their dreams.  
  
(To be continued)  
  
Authors Notes: well 1 more chapter to go this one was one of my longest I written please R & R  



	6. Another Day

Ash Fights At School  
Shadow Fox  
(AAMRN)  
  
part6:Another Day  
  
Here are the ages:  
Ash Ketchum:15  
Misty Waterflower:16  
Brock Stone:18  
Gary Oak:15  
Suzie:18  
Mrs.Ketchum:40  
  
Disclamair: I dont own pokemon or any other things related to it but i do own this fic  
  
Authors notes: I said it was going to be 1 more chapter but I decided its going to be longer than one so the story's not over yet. I'm also planning on making a sequel to this fic soon  
  
Ash Misty and Brock begin to wake for another day after what happened the night before many new things can happen as Brock has another idea for the day to follow. Now that Ash and Misty have revealed to each other how they feel and with Brock paired up with Suzie what else could happen?  
  
Ash and Misty have begun to stir in their sleep after last nights events now the two an item. Ash began to wake Misty up.   
  
Ash "Misty wake up"  
  
Misty "Hmm what time is it"  
  
Ash "Its morning"  
  
Misty "Oh well lets sleep some more I really don't feel like getting up right now"  
  
Ash "Alright Misty" (Gives Misty a kiss on cheek)  
  
Misty (returns the kiss) "Thanks Ash"  
  
Ash "For what"  
  
Misty "For last night it was one of my happiest day's of my life"  
  
Ash "Same here Misty I've waited a long time to tell you now that I have words cant express how much you made me happy"  
  
Misty (Blushes) "Ahhh ash" (hugs ash and begins to kiss him)  
  
Ash (returns the kiss)  
  
After several minutes of their morning kiss the two went back to sleep in each others arms neither wanting to let go as their day continues  
  
In the meantime Brock is waking up from his sleep and decides to plan another double date for the near future  
  
Brock (thinking) "Hmm last night was good it would be better if I plan another double date since yesterday was successful I guess. Anyways I better not wake Ash and Misty there probably still asleep ill go make breakfast instead"  
  
Brock went to the kitchen quietly not disturbing Ash and Misty and began to make breakfast hoping that this would wake them up  
  
Brock "Hmm I guess ill make some of my famous rice balls then some scrambled eggs and butter toast"  
  
In the meantime while Brock was making breakfast pikachu came down to wake its trainer for breakfast  
  
Pikachu "pika pika pikapi (Ash wake up time for breakfast) "  
  
Ash "Hmm breakfast all right just let me wake Misty and we will join you"  
  
Pikachu "pika chu pika pika pika pikachupi (So I take it last night went well with Misty)"  
  
Ash "Yes everything worked out now go to the kitchen or you won't get your ketchup"  
  
Pikachu immediately runs to the kitchen to get its breakfast while Ash was left to wake Misty  
  
Ash "Misty wake up time for breakfast"  
  
Misty "Hmm all right lets go"  
  
Ash and Misty got up and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with Brock, Pikachu and Togepi  
  
Brock "About time you two lovebirds got up"  
  
Ash and Misty "Must you start this every morning"  
  
Misty "Tell you what every time you do this in the morning you'll have a headache for now on got it" (Misty Holding her mallet)  
  
Brock (Sweet Drops) "Ok ok just messing around"  
  
Ash (sights) "Boy even after yesterday Brock still continues to make fun"  
  
Togepi "togeprii (oh boy)"  
  
Pikachu "chu pika (got that right)"  
  
Brock "Anyways before Misty knocks me senseless with her mallet I was thinking if you two wanted to go on another double date with Suzie and me?"  
  
Ash and Misty "Alright sure"  
  
Brock "Great them all I have to do is ask Suzie and were good to go"  
  
Ash "Hmm getting a bit nervous Brock?"  
  
Brock (Bit nervous) "No why"  
  
Misty "Sure looks like it"  
  
Brock "Alright so what if I am I'm still a wreck from yesterday unlike some people I know (looks at Both Ash and Misty)  
  
Ash and Misty (look at each other and blushed) "All right we get your point"  
  
Brock (Starts to laugh) "I was right again"  
  
Misty (smack's Brock with her mallet) "Did I not make my self clear earlier about the wise cracks!"  
  
Brock (on the ground) "I guess not"  
  
Ash (Chuckles a bit) "Alright enough with the wise cracks and the mallet lets just eat breakfast"  
  
Misty "Ok sounds good"  
  
Brock (Getting up) "Man I'm going to need some aspirins for later"  
  
Pikachu (laughing at the site)"pikachu pika pika (there goes another one)"  
  
Togepi "toge toge togeprii (uncle Brock just doesn't know when to quit)"  
  
Ash and Co began to eat breakfast and not a word was said after Misty hammered Brock for the wise crack now all Brock has to do is call Suzie"  
  
Brock "Ok well ill be leaving you two alone I got to go call Suzie"  
  
Ash and Misty "Ok see ya Brock"  
  
Brock leaves to his room and goes call Suzie while Ash and Misty are left with togepi and pikachu  
  
In the meantime Brock went to call Suzie to see if she liked to go on another double date  
  
Brock "Ok here goes nothing" (Brock dialed Suzie's number)  
  
Brock "Hello is Suzie their"  
  
Suzie "this is she"  
  
Brock "Hi Suzie how have you been"  
  
Suzie "Hi Brock just great just spending time with the pokemon"  
  
Brock "That's nice"  
  
Suzie "What did you want"  
  
Brock "Well I was thinking maybe if you would like to go on another double date with Ash and Misty  
  
Suzie "Sure Brock id like that"  
  
Brock "Great so when would you like to go"  
  
Suzie "Tomorrow sounds good"  
  
Brock "Ok tomorrow then were would you like to go"  
  
Suzie "I was thinking we go out to dinner this time"  
  
Brock "Great sounds nice ill tell Ash and Misty "  
  
Suzie "Oh and Brock thanks for last night I really enjoyed myself"  
  
Brock (Blushed) "Ah same here Suzie"  
  
Suzie (Blushed) "Ahh well I better get going vulpix want we to groom her"  
  
Brock "Ok bye have a nice day"  
  
Suzie "Same to you I love you bye"  
  
Brock "I love you to good bye"  
  
Brock hung up and was happy for the news he decided to sleep for a while since it was still early Brock would tell Ash and Misty the news later. In the mean time Ash and Misty were having their own little conversation.   
  
Ash "Do you think Brock is going to call her"  
  
Misty "He will Brock not a chicken just nervous we will find out when he comes down"  
  
Ash "Alright just hope this date can be better than our last"  
  
Misty "I know we will try to make it better"  
  
Ash "Thanks again for the pendant Misty" (shows misty the pendant around his neck)  
  
Misty "Thanks for the locket" (shows ash the locket around her neck)  
  
Ash and Misty pull in to a hug  
  
Ash "I love you Misty"  
  
Misty "I love you to Ash"  
  
The two pull into a passionate kiss that seem to last a long time not wanting to end and fell asleep in each others arms while the pokemon watched  
  
Pikachu "pika pika pikapi pika pikachupi (So Ash finally told Misty I'm goanna bother him later for details on what happened last night)"  
  
Togepi "prii toge toge prii (Mommy and Daddy are happy together at last)"  
  
Pikachu "pikachu pipi pikachu (Come togepi lets leave them alone)"  
  
Togepi "prii toge toge (Alright lets go)"  
  
the two pokemon left their trainers alone for privacy and for peace and quiet while the two sleept  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's Notes: well here's chapter 6 I will work on chapter 7 this week since I'm on spring break for the week anyways please read and review  



	7. The Second Date

Ash Fights At School  
Shadow Fox  
(AAMRN)  
  
part7:The Second Date  
  
Here are the ages:  
Ash Ketchum:15  
Misty Waterflower:16  
Suzie:18  
Brock Stone:18  
Butch:20  
Cassidy:20  
Jessie:25  
James:25  
Mrs.Ketchum:40  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any other things related to it but I do own this fic  
  
Authors notes: Here's part seven of ash fights at school enjoy I might be adding some pokemon from the ruby and sapphire versions  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock in the last chapter were talking about going to another double date. It ended with everyone deciding it is settled there is going to be another double date. Brock in the meantime went to call Suzie about the news and she agreed to it and the two decided to go to a restaurant for dinner this time. Meanwhile Brock is getting up from his short sleep and began to plan at what time would it be to go and to tell Ash and Misty about it. Also Ash and Misty were beginning to stir in their sleep to go get Brock and ask were they were going this time.   
  
Ash: "Misty wake up"  
  
Misty: "Hmm Ash what is it"  
  
Ash: "I was thinking on asking Brock were would we be going later"  
  
Misty: "Hmm you got a point let go get him in a few minutes"  
  
Ash: "Few minutes what did you have in mind"  
  
Misty: "You will see" (winks at Ash)  
  
Ash: (blushed) "I see"  
  
Misty: (Grabs Ash and begins to kiss him)  
  
Ash: (Returns the kiss)  
  
while Ash and Misty are having their kissing time Brock began to come up with suggestions on what type of restaurant would be good to go for the date. Pikachu decided to help Brock out on his suggestions since Ash is tied up at the moment with Misty.   
  
Brock: "Hmm what about the stake restaurant"  
  
Pikachu:" pikachu pika chu pikapi chu pika (Only Ash would be enjoy himself there)"  
  
Brock: "Good point what about shake and bake"  
  
Pikachu: (Falls over then gets back up)" pika pika pikachu pika pika (You got to be kidding this is no time for jokes Brock)"  
  
Brock: (Sweet Drops) "Good Point"  
  
Pikachu: "pikachu (Of course)"  
  
Brock: "Anyways go get Ash and Misty maybe we can all agree were to go while I call Suzie to come over"  
  
Pikachu: "Pikachu pika pika (I don't think they want to be disturb at the moment look)" (pikachu point out were Ash and Misty are)  
  
Brock: (Looks at the scene then shakes his head and leaves to get back in his room) "I think you're right looks like I'm goanna have to think of restaurant my self then"  
  
Pikachu: "Pikachu chu pika pikachu pika pika (don't worry they will be finish in a little while for the meantime try thinking of more suggestions)"  
  
Brock: "I will try"  
  
while Brock tries to think of more suggestions on which restaurant would be good to go for the date Pikachu helps him out by agreeing or disagreeing on Brocks suggestions. Meanwhile Ash and Misty are just about finish with their kissing and then decided to go ask Brock were they would be going for the date.   
  
Ash and Misty: (Break away and begin to breath in)  
  
Ash: "Misty that was new"  
  
Misty: "I know lasted longer than usual"  
  
Ash: "Anyways lets go get Brock and ask him were will we be going"  
  
Misty: "Ok lets go"  
  
Ash and Misty leave to go to Brocks room.   
  
Ash: (knocks on the door) "Brock you up"  
  
Brock: "Its open come in"  
  
Misty: "Brock were would we be going for the date"  
  
Brock: "I talked it over with Suzie earlier and recommended that we go out to dinner this time instead of the movies"  
  
Ash and Misty: "Alright sure"  
  
Brock: "Great I just I got the right restaurant in mind its a small French restaurant I heard about its a few blocks away"  
  
Misty: "All right sounds nice"  
  
Ash: "Yeah sounds cool"  
  
Brock: "All right all I have to do is call Suzie and ask her if its ok"  
  
Misty: "Brock at what time should we be ready?"  
  
Brock: "Be ready in a few hours we leave at 6:00 pm its 3:30 pm right now so I suggest to get ready if you want"  
  
Ash and Misty: "Ok we will then"  
  
Ash and Misty left Brock to go get ready for the date while Brock goes and call Suzie about the restaurant.   
  
Brock: Ok Ash and Misty are going to get ready ill call Suzie now (Picked up the phone and dialed Suzie's number)  
  
Suzie: "Hello"  
  
Brock: "Suzie its Brock how is your day going"  
  
Suzie: "Great Brock"  
  
Brock: "I called to ask if you would like to go to a small French restaurant"  
  
Suzie: "Sure Brock sounds nice what time should I be ready "  
  
Brock: "Well we leave at 6:00 pm so you could get ready right now since its early"  
  
Suzie: "Alright ill be ready by 5:00pm"  
  
Brock: "Ok sure ill tell the others to be ready by that time"  
  
Suzie: "Great then I should be going then thanks for calling"  
  
Brock: "Ok ill let you go then"  
  
Suzie: "Bye Brock I love you"  
  
Brock: "Bye Suzie I love you to"  
  
Brock hung up the phone  
  
Brock: "Anyways things are going good for now Pikachu can you go tell Ash and Misty to be ready by 5:00pm"  
  
Pikachu: "pikachu pika pika (Ok I was going to get some ketchup anyways)"  
  
Pikachu left while Brock went to the bathroom to take a shower. Pikachu went to go tell Ash and Misty to be ready by 5:00pm.   
  
Pikachu: pikachu pika pika pikachu pikapi pika pikachupi (Ash and Misty Brock to me to tell you to be ready by 5:00 so then you can go pick up Suzie and get to the resturant early)"  
  
Ash and Misty "Alright pikachu thanks"  
  
Pikachu left to the kitchen to go get some ketchup  
  
Ash: "I guess were leaving in two hours"  
  
Misty: "Nah you think"  
  
Ash: "Hey what's that suppose to mean"  
  
Misty: "That you're actually using your head for once Mr. Dense"  
  
Ash: "Dense oh brother why don't you drop it carrot top"  
  
Misty: "Don't even start"  
  
Ash: "Start you're the one who started"  
  
Misty: "So what if I did what are you going to do about it"  
  
Ash: "I will think of something"  
  
Misty: "Careful ash don't sprain your brain on trying to think"  
  
Ash: "Least I got one unlike you air head"  
  
Misty: "Am not"  
  
Ash: "Are too"  
  
Misty: "Am not"  
  
Ash: "Are too"  
  
Misty: "Am not"  
  
Ash: "Are too"  
  
Misty: "Am not"  
  
Ash and Misty (look at each other then begin to laugh)  
  
Ash: "We haven't argued like that for a while"  
  
Misty: "I know to long"  
  
Ash and Misty (Look at each other and begin to move in and start to kiss)  
  
while Ash and Misty are tied up the moment elsewhere team rockets Butch and Cassidy Plan to rob the French restaurant.   
  
Butch: "So are we going to loot that French restaurant in pallet"  
  
Cassidy: "We will in do time we should get pretty good pay from this heist"  
  
Butch: "All right then we should get prepared"  
  
Cassidy: "Bring the pokemon just in case they're some resistances"  
  
Butch: "Alright"  
  
As team rocket prepares to get ready to raid the French restaurant. Elsewhere the ex team rockets Jessie and James are planning were to go and celebrate their Freedom from Giovanni and their newly discovered love for each other.   
  
Jessie: "Wow James so were should we eat tonight"  
  
James: "Well I was thinking more along the lines of a small French restaurant here in pallet"  
  
Meowth: "Sure go you two leave poor old meowth alone"  
  
Jessie: "Ow don't worry we'll bring you some fish on the way back"  
  
James: "Wait I got a better idea meowth you can come with us but you have to stay in a poke ball"  
  
Meowth: "Alright sure" (Meowth jumps into James pokeball)  
  
Jessie: "Ok now that problems out of the way let go to the restaurant"  
  
James: "OK lets go"  
  
As Jessie and James leave they take some of their pokemon along just incase they meet up with trouble. Meanwhile Back at Ash house Brock has just finished and sends pikachu to go get Ash to take a shower.   
  
Brock: "Pikachu can you go get Ash it's his turn to take a shower"  
  
Pikachu: "Pikachu pika (Alright on my way)"  
  
Pikachu goes get Ash while Brock goes to get ready  
  
Pikachu: (looks at the scene and taps Ash shoulder) "Pika pikachu pikapi (Ash go its your turn to take a shower)  
  
Ash and Misty: (Break the kiss then look at eachother for a moment and blush)   
Ash: "Alright pikachu I'm on my way"  
  
Misty: "We'll finish this later Ash" (Gives Ash a wink)  
  
Ash (Blushed gives Misty a quick kiss on the lips then leaves to the bathroom to take a shower)  
  
15 minutes later Ash came out of the shower and ask pikachu to tell Misty its her turn to take a shower.   
  
Ash: "Pikachu can you go call Misty it's her turn to take a shower"   
  
Pikachu:"Pikachu pika (ok I'm going)"  
  
Pikachu left to go get Misty while Ash went to go get ready.   
  
Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika pikachupi (Misty Ash sent me to tell you its your turn to take a shower)"  
  
Misty: "Alright pikachu thanks"  
  
Misty then left to the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
After 30 minutes in the shower Misty comes out and goes to get ready.   
  
In the mean time Ash and Brock are waiting in Ashes living room for Misty to get ready. While they wait Ash ask Pikachu if it wants to come with them. Brock is just wearing the trademark green vest, orange shirt and brown pants. Ash is just wearing his blue jeans and black shirt with his black long sleeved sweater.   
  
Ash: "Pikachu would you like to come with us?"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pikachu (Sure ill goes with you)"  
  
Ash: "Thing is you have to be in the pokeball until I get you inside I don't think they let pokemon in"  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika pikachu (Alright but once were sitting release me)  
  
Ash: "Deal Pikachu"  
  
Pikachu (Jumped into Ash pokeball)  
  
Brock: "Ash why are you bringing your pokemon with you"  
  
Ash: "Just in case I have a feeling were going to need them tonight"  
  
Brock: "Alright then ill bring mine just in case"  
  
while they were chatting Misty was finally finished and then went to the living room to get Ash and Brock.   
  
Misty: "Alright I'm ready let's go"  
  
Ash: (Staring at Misty)  
  
Misty: (Staring at Ash)  
  
Misty let her hair down and is wearing her blue jeans and a blue shirt.   
  
Brock: "Alright lets get going then Misty bring some of your pokemon you might need them later"  
  
Misty: "All right I have them with me"  
  
Ash and Misty (Starring at each other still and blushed) "We will talk later lets go"  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock went to Suzie's house to go pick her up. Brock was very nervous when they got there.   
  
Brock: (Knocks on the door) "Hope she's ready"  
  
Suzie: (Answered the door) "Oh hi Brock" (Hugs Brock)  
  
Brock: (Blushed) "Hi Suzie are you ready"  
  
Suzie: "Yeah lets get going"  
  
Ash and Misty (Give out a small laugh)  
  
and so they were off to the French restaurant seeming very happy as the event is going perfect. The bad part of it all is that they don't suspect the plans of team rocket. Ash, Misty, Brock and Suzie brought along their pokemon in case there would be trouble since Ash mentions something like that earlier. Upon their arrival Ash and Co met up with Jessie and James.   
  
Brock: "Ok were here"  
  
Ash: "Finally I'm starving"  
  
Misty: "Its about time"  
  
Suzie: "Alright lets just order then"  
  
while they were seated the ended up getting tables near Jessie and James.   
  
Jessie: "Finally no more work for ous now we can enjoy our selves"  
  
James: "Yeah it's been along time since we got out of team rocket"  
  
Meanwhile Ash, Misty, Brock and Suzie began to order.   
  
Ash: "Hmm I guess ill order the pasta"  
  
Misty: "That's what you're getting ash then ill have the same"  
  
Brock: "The pasta sounds good"  
  
Suzie: "Yeah lets have the pasta"  
  
Waiter: "May I take your order"  
  
Brock: "Yeah we will have four pastas"  
  
Waiter: "Excellent choice we will have them ready in a couple of minutes"  
  
The waiter then left to turn in the orders  
  
Ash: "Oh yeah almost forgot go pikachu"   
  
(Pikachu come out of the pokeball)  
  
Pikachu: "pikachu pikapi (About time ash)"  
  
Misty: "Ash why did you bring pikachu"  
  
Ash: "Were going to need them for later Alakazam saw something while I ask him if today was going to be good"  
  
Misty: "Oh in that case go togepi"  
  
(Togepi came out of its pokeball)  
  
Togepi: Togepriii (Finally out)  
  
Ash and Misty "Now you two stay near go of and play we will call you when its time to go"  
  
Pikachu and Togepi "Pikachu pika pika (Alright lets go togepi) toperii toge toge (Coming uncle pikachu)  
  
Togepi and Pikachu left to play  
  
while the two pokemon went to play Ash and co's orders came.   
  
Waiter: "Here are the four pastas you ordered"  
  
Brock "Thanks here" (Brock and Ash paid for the meals and a tip for the waiter)  
  
Waiter: "Thank you enjoy your stay"  
  
the waiter then left and Ash, Misty, Brock and Suzie began to eat. Later they were finished and Ash, Misty, Brock and Suzie began to have their own conversation.   
  
Ash: "Boy the food was good and Misty you look nice"  
  
Misty: (Blushed) "Thanks Ash"  
  
Ash: (Grabbed Misty's hand)   
  
Misty: (Grabbed Ash's hand)  
  
Brock: "Well at least everything went well"  
  
Suzie: "Yeah everything went well" (rested her head on Brocks shoulder)  
  
Brock: (Blushed) and (hugged her)  
  
while the two couples were having a nice peaceful evening team rocket decided it was time to drop by. Cassidy and Butch began to make threats and demanding peoples money. At the time Ash, Misty, Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James went under the table and began to talk on what's going on.   
  
Ash: "Misty I was going to ask you"  
  
Misty: "What is it ash"  
  
Ash: "Well I"  
  
Ash was cut off when he heard a bang at the front and a group of team rocket members began to enter the restaurant being lead by none other Butch and Cassidy.   
Butch and Cassidy: "Alright everybody down hand over your money and valuables"  
  
Butch: "Hand over your money it belongs to team rocket now"  
  
Cassidy: "Hand over your valuables now"  
  
Butch and Cassidy: "Don't even try anything foolish were also armed in case anybody tries to play hero"  
  
At the time Ash, Misty, Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James went under the table and began to talk on what's going on.   
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Suzie: "Phew good thing they did not see us what Jessie James"  
  
Jessie and James: "It's the twerps"  
  
Ash: "Long time no see aren't you with them"  
  
James: "We quit team rocket along time ago were sorta going out you can say"  
  
Jessie: "James enough"  
  
Misty: "So that's why we haven't seen you two around"  
  
Brock: "Things are not looking good"  
  
Suzie: "They're beginning to make there way here"  
  
Ash: "Alright enough of this reunion we can talk about this over at my house right now we got to get rid of team rocket"  
  
Misty, Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James: "Right"  
  
Ash: "Ok James did you bring wheezing with you"  
  
James: "Yes why"  
  
Ash: "Good use wheezing to make a smoke screen so we can get out unnoticed"  
  
James: "Alright"  
  
Ash: "Jesse go with James and help him while Brock and Suzie begin to take out the team rocket members Misty and I will go take care of Butch and Cassidy"  
  
Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James: "Right lets go"  
  
Brock and Suzie: "Ash and Misty be careful"  
  
Ash and Misty: "We will"  
  
Ash and Misty left to go get the police and to deal with Butch and Cassidy while Jessie, James, Suzie and Brock took care of the other team rocket members.   
  
Author Notes: Switching to pokemon battle mode I'm still new at this so bare with me  
  
James: "all right wheezing I choose you smoke screen go meowth"  
  
Wheezing: Wheezing Weee (Alright James)  
  
Meowth: Ready Jimmy  
  
The entire area was covered in smoke Ash and Misty made their run.   
  
Jessie: "Arbok go poison sting those bags"  
  
Arbok: Charrbok (Right)  
  
Tiny needles flew from Arboks mouth to the kofing team rocket grunts bags they were slice open and the money and valuables that were in their dropped to the floor.   
  
Team Rocket Grunts: "All right if it's a battle then go everyone"  
  
they sent out bedrill, ryhorn, houndour, houndoom, hipmontop and a ninetales.   
  
Brock and Suzie:" 6 against 2 isn't fair go pineco go vulpix"  
  
Pineco: Pineco pine (Ready)  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix (Right)  
  
Team Rocket Grunts:"Alright everyone attack together fire spin, horn drill and pin missile"  
  
Bedrill, Ryhorn, Houndour, Houndoom, Hipmontop and Ninetales launched fire spin, horndrill and pin missile each of the attacks  
  
Jessie: "I don't think so Wobbuffet go counter"  
  
Wobbuffet: Wooba woba (Alright Jessie)  
  
All of the attacks came with in striking force hitting the target with precise aim but before they struck Wobbuffet used counter and sent them all back to them with double the damage.   
  
Bedrill, Ryhorn, Houndour, Houndoom, Hipmontop and Ninetales were hit by their own attacks and lost a lot of health.   
  
Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James: "Now use poison sting, explosion, fire blast, fury swipes and Sludge attack"  
  
Vulpix, Pineco, Arbok, Meowth and Wheezing used poison sting, explosion, fire blast, fury swipes and Sludge each of their attack combining into one hitting the rocket grunts and their pokemon casing them to faint.   
  
Team Rocket Grunts: "No Bedrill, Ryhorn, Houndour, Houndoom, Hipmontop and Ninetales get up its no use their fainted return"  
  
Brock: "Alright pineco explosion"  
  
Brock kicked pineco towards the rocket grunts.   
  
Pineco: pineco pineco pineco (Times up)  
  
Team Rocket Grunts: "Nooooooooooh!"  
  
Pineco exploded causing the remaining rockets to faint.   
  
Brock: "Alright Pineco"  
  
Pineco: pineco (Yeah)  
  
Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James: "That's all of them now it's up to Ash and Misty to stop Butch and Cassidy"  
  
Suzie: "Brock I don't have a good feeling about this  
  
Brock: (Hugs Suzie) "Same here we will catch up to them later right now lets tie up these goons"  
  
Jessie and James: "Since when did the tall twerp get hooked up"(Jessie and James looked at each other and blushed)  
  
As Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James defeated the rocket grunts it was part one of their plan done. Now all they have to do now is wait for Ash and Misty to do their part and finish by defeating team rockets Butch and Cassidy. Ash and Misty heard the explosion which meant it was Brocks pineco and it was time to confront the rocket grunts leaders.   
  
Ash: "Misty come on theirs a window"  
  
Misty: "Ash what are you doing"  
  
Ash: "This go Noctowl I choose you"  
  
Noctowl: Notcowl notc (I'm here ash)  
  
Ash:" Noctowl go get the Officer Jenny and the Police here" (Ash puts the note around Noctowls heck)"  
  
Noctowl: Noctowl owl noct (I'm on my way then bye Ash and Misty)  
  
Noctowl leaves through the window and goes to the pallet police department to deliver the letter. While Ash and Misty battle Butch and Cassidy.   
  
Officer Jenny: "Huh what's this a Noctowl at the door" (Opens the door to let Noctowl in)  
  
Noctowl: Noctowl noct  
  
Officer Jenny: "What this" (She takes the letter around noctowls neck)  
  
It read Officer Jenny come quick to the French restaurant team rocket has struck and are attempting a robbery me and my friends have stop the grunt but we need more assistance come quick. Follow notcowl he will lead the way. Ash  
  
Officer Jenny: "Alright Noctowl lead the way"  
  
Officer Jenny and a swat team left to the French restaurant following Ash's Noctowl as soon as they arrived they hand cuffed the fainted rocket members. Now Ash and Misty Confronted Butch and Cassidy.  
  
Ash and Misty: "Hold it right there team rocket"  
  
Butch and Cassidy: "It's the twerps"  
  
Ash:"That's enough there's no where to run pikachu and togepi come"  
  
Togepi and Pikachu came to Ash and Misty.   
  
Butch and Cassidy: "Were going to make you pay for what you did to us the last time go Hitmontop, Radicate, Houndour and Drowse"  
  
Hitmontop, Radicate, Houndour and Drowsee: (Its time to pay)  
  
Ash and Misty: "In that case go Politoed, Golduck, Pikachu and Pidegeotto  
  
Politoed, Golduck, Pikachu and Pidgeotto: (Its time)  
  
Misty "A Pidgeotto since when did you had one"  
  
Ash "I will explain everything later"  
  
Butch and Cassidy:"Alright enough talk: confusion, hyperfang, flamethrower and rapid spin"  
  
Hitmontop, Radicate, Houndour and Drowsee used confusion, hyperfang, flamethrower and rapid spin.   
  
Ash and Misty: Alright hit them with your attacks go ice beam, psy beam, thunderbolt and hyper beam.   
  
Politoed, Golduck, Pikachu and Pidgeotto used ice beam, psy beam, thunderbolt and hyper beam.   
  
both attacks met upon impact as they collided a power struggle was formed to see which side would win.   
  
Butch and Cassidy: "Come on full power"  
  
The beam from their side rose a little.   
  
Ash and Misty: "Don't give up go another boost"  
  
Their beam began to rise a little higher.   
  
Butch and Cassidy "Enough time to finish this Maximum Blast!"  
  
the attack combination formed and the beam turned in to mixed purple, white, brown and red to symbolize the attacks formed as one and created a fiery attack.   
  
Ash and Misty: (Looked at each other and held hands then looked at Butch and Cassidy) "No we cant let you win we will stop you once and for all Shadow Strike!"  
  
As the attack from ash and Misty pokemon formed into one it created a wave of blue, purple, yellow and gold symbolizing their attacks as they became one and turned into a wave of shadow energy and struck the opposite beam.   
  
Both attack struck there was a loud explosion but the attacks still were. As they continued the pokemon from team rocket lost energy and fainted it happened as well to Ash and Misty pokemon. For some reason the pokemon did not want to give up and with that determination from Ash and Misty gave their pokemon enough energy to summon destroying the Maximum Blast. The Shadow Strike hit its mark and with one blast team rockets pokemon were fainted.   
  
but this left Ash and Misty pokemon very week and team rocket took advantage and ran to Ash and Misty.   
  
Butch: "Ok twerp I'm goanna make you pay for what you did to us this is the last time you interfere with team rocket"  
  
Ash: "Well will see about that return" (Ash returned his pokemon)  
  
Misty: "Return (Misty returned her pokemon)"  
  
Cassidy: (Came from behind and held Misty at gun point)  
  
Butch: (swung a right hook to ash)  
  
Ash: (Dodged it and uppercut Butch)  
  
Butch: (was hit and lost balance)  
  
Ash: (Sweeped Butch causing him to fall)  
  
Butch: (Fell to the ground)  
  
Ash: (Punched Butch in the face)  
  
Butch: (Took the blow causing him to bleed from his nose)  
  
Butch: (Threw sand at Ash face causing him not to see for the moment then punched)  
  
Ash: (Was blinded took a blow to the stomach)  
  
Ash: (Returned the blow with one final punched to the stomach then one to the face)  
  
Butch: (Collapsed to the ground fainted)  
  
Cassidy: "That's enough twerp hand over your pikachu or your girlfriend here gets it"   
  
Ash (Breathing heavily) "N-No M-Misty" (Ash collapsed to the ground on one knee)"  
  
Cassidy: "Well what is it goanna be"  
  
Misty: "Don't Ash"  
  
Ash (Breathing heavily) "F-Fine t-take pikachu j-just let her go" (Ash threw the pokeball released pikachu and was captured in a cage by Cassidy)  
  
Cassidy: (Carried Butched to the truck and forced Misty to go holding her at gun point) "I changed my mine we will take both"  
  
Cassidy sped away in the truck while Misty was screaming.   
  
Misty: "Ash!"  
  
Ash: (getting up from the ground) "Misty! I got to do something I know go Taillow" note (taillow is one of the first pokemon ash has with him in hoen episodes)  
  
Taillow: Taillow tali (Ash what's up)  
  
Ash: "Follow that truck ill come with pidgeot"  
  
Taillow: Taillow low (I'm on it Ash)  
  
Ash: "Hurry go I choose you Pidgeot"  
  
Pidgeot: pidgeoto pidge (Ash what do you need)  
  
Ash: "Fly take me to that truck that Taillow is following"  
  
Pidgeot: pidgeot pidege (Get on and hang on) (Ash got on Pidegot and began to fly towards the truck with Taillow)  
  
Mean while back in the truck.   
  
Cassidy: "Finally we captured that rat and the twerps girlfriend"  
  
Butch: (still out cold)  
  
Misty: (Crying a bit so Cassidy wont see it she screams out side for ash)  
  
Cassidy: "Well I see that the twerp and his girlfriend are close to each other what's this!"  
  
Ash is seen in the rear view mirror with Pidgeot and Taillow flying.   
  
Cassidy:"How did he catch up so fast"  
  
Misty: "Ash!"  
  
Ash: "Misty! Alright Taillow Pidgeot Steel wing the truck"  
  
Pidgeot and Taillow used Steel Wing on the truck causing it to split in two.   
  
The truck crashed to the side since both pieces flew apart.   
  
Cassidy: (Getting up holding Misty at gunpoint but badly bruised) "I told you not to follow"  
  
Ash: (Gets down from Pidgeot and land with Taillow on Ash shoulder) "YOU! Haven't you done enough damage first you pull a robbery then you kidnap my pokemon and the love of my life that will not go unpunished"  
?   
Misty: (Blushes red then a little pink) "Ahhh Ash"  
  
Cassidy: "Well I hate to ruin your little speech but I have her at gun point so what cha goanna do about it"  
  
Ash: (Blushed beet red from Misty) "You will see what I will do you gone far enough robbery I wont mind but taking my best friends and the love of my life will not go unpunished this is personal! Taillow Aerial Ace that gun away from her" note (aerial ace the pokemon attacks with blinding speed not letting the other one counter on time)  
  
Taillow: Taillow tai (right ash I'm on it)  
  
Taillow used Aerial Ace on Cassidy it attacked her with blinding speed and removed the gun away from her hand.   
  
Ash: "Now Misty Jump out of the way its time I send these to blasting off in to oblivion!"  
  
Misty: "Ash what are you doing! (Misty Jumped out Cassidy's arms)"  
  
Cassidy: "No it can't be this was not supposed to happen"  
  
Ash: "Well believe it go Sceptile and Bulbasaur I choose you"  
  
Sceptile: Sceptile scep (Ready Ash) note (sceptile the evolved final form of treecko)  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba (Ready Ash)  
  
Ash: "Now its over Cassidy this is were you and Butch go Blasting off for the last time now Taillow, Pidgeot hyper beam and Sceptile, Bulbasaur solar beam form the two attacks as one!"  
  
As Ash's pokemon attacks become one their fused and are charging for one attack known as Shadow Force which will obliterate anything it comes in contact with a smaller version of the Shadow Strike but strong.   
  
Cassidy: "Tell me one thing were did you get those two pokemon we haven't seen those around johto or kanto"  
  
Ash: "Well there not from here and I'm not going to tell you were I got them well I guess its time to blast off now Shadow Force!"  
  
The beam went and took aim and fired at Cassidy still holding Butch as the beam his them both Cassidy was screaming from all the pain and with that and explosion sending her and Butch blasting off.   
  
Cassidy: "AHHHHHHHHHH! You haven't seen the last Ahhhhhhh of team rocket" *Bing*  
  
Ash and Misty defeated both Cassidy and Butch of team rocket.   
  
Ash went to free his pikachu from the cage now pikachu was free it rested in Ash arms. Ash gave a small smile of having his best friend back. Ash gave Pikachu a revive and soon pikachu was back on his feet cheering and went to rest on ash shoulder.   
  
Now Ash went to turn around finding the one person that he loved the one that could he cared deeply for the one love of his life and current girlfriend Misty Waterflower. Ash and Misty took one look at each other then with just a feeling Misty began running to Ash were he grabbed her with open arms hugging each other very deeply not saying another word just standing and hugging for then Misty shattered the silence.   
Ash and Misty: (Looked at each other from the distance then Misty began to run to Ash)  
  
Ash: (Grabbed Misty with open arms catching her as she came to her in a hug)  
  
Ash and Misty (Hugged not wanting to let go and then they looked at each other and with one look at each others eyes they were sealed by kiss as the two moved in with no care in the world they just stood their a kiss of pure bliss a kiss of passion but most importantly a kiss of love that the two never done)  
  
As the two continued the kiss it was now time for them to depart from what happen and to return home with their friends.   
  
Ash: "Misty till this day I have not noticed how much important you mean to me after that last encounter with team rocket it made me realized just how much I truly love you while you were kidnap I felt I have lost my other half my girlfriend but most importantly my soul mate"  
  
Misty: (Blushed Furiously) "Ash don't be sad I'm not going any ware I'm here with you and yes this event has brought ous more closer to each other than any while I was kidnap I also felt the same not being there with you not having you around me I felt like I lost something but most importantly my soul mate as well but now I'm here with you and there's nothing that can separate ous ever again"  
  
Ash: "I love you Misty Waterflower"  
  
Misty: "I love you to Ash Ketchum"  
  
Ash and Misty: "May our love last forever"  
  
With that the two joined in a passionate kiss like no other now that this event has brought them closer to each other than ever. Now the two were soul mates no longest just love but more. As they finally spoke and said "may our love last forever".   
  
After a few minutes of kissing ash spoke and said that they needed to get back it was getting late  
  
Ash: "Misty as much as I would like this to last we have to get going there probably worried about us tell you what we can continue this at home"  
  
Misty: "Sure Ash lets get going"  
  
Ash: "Pidgeot can you take ous back to the restaurant"  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeot pid (On it climb on and hang on ill get ous there in a few) (Ash Returned all of his pokemon and mounted pidgeot with misty as the two flew and returned to the restaurant)  
  
Pidgeot flew back to the restaurant were Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James waited worried for the two.   
  
Ash: "Alright Pidgeot you deserve a rest return" (Pidgeot return to its pokeball)  
  
Misty: "Is pikachu going to be okay"  
  
Ash: "Yeah he's just a little worne out that's all come lets go inside"  
  
The two walked hand in hand inside were Brock noticed them come in.  
  
Brock: "Ash Misty were have you two been its been a while"  
  
Ash and Misty: "We will tell you everything when we get back home that's all we want to go right now"  
  
Brock: "Alright I can see you two are tired then lets go ill get Suzie"  
  
Ash: "Brock bring her and Jessie and James"  
  
Brock: "You mean over to sleep over"  
  
Ash: "Yeah I can tell they were worried as well we can discuss this all in the morning"  
  
Misty: (Gave Ash a peek on the cheek) "You can be sweet at times"  
  
Ash: (Blushed) "Ahh Misty"  
  
Brock: (Brock went to go get Suzie and Jessie and James and Ash noctowl) "Ok you two saved for when your alone not here lets get going"  
  
as they were about to leave something unexpected happen tam rocket dropped from the sky and crashed in the building near the jenny  
  
Officer Jenny: "Goodness what happen here arrest them"  
  
Cassidy and Butch were arrested and take in by Jenny.   
  
when Ash and CO arrived to Ash's house Mrs. Ketchum allowed them to stay for the night and would explain everything that happened. While everyone went to sleep there were two who decided to just wait and watch some the news to see if anything came up.   
  
Ash: "Misty are you falling asleep"  
  
Misty: "Yeah just tired from today"  
  
Ash: "Then we shall sleep then" (Ash Grabbed the blanked and wrapped himself and misty in it)  
  
Ash: "I love you Misty"  
  
Misty: "I love you two Ash"  
  
With that the two went into a kiss just like before filled with bliss and passion but now after all the recent events have brought Ash and Misty closer than before their kiss was now a sign of love for the two. After they finished they hugged and fell asleep in each others arms knowing nothing would separate them ever again as their love has just grown stronger than it was before  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Notes: Well that's a lot of writing hope you guys like the story so far more to come in chapter 8 well anyways please read and review This is Shadow Fox good bye  



	8. Explanations

Ash Fights At School  
Shadow Fox  
(AAMRN)  
  
part8:Explanations  
  
Here are the ages:  
Ash Ketchum:15  
Misty Waterflower:16  
Suzie:18  
Brock Stone:18  
Jessie:25  
James:25  
Mrs.Ketchum:40  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any other things related to it but I do own this fic  
  
After the previous encounter with team rockets Butch and Cassidy. Ash, Misty, Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James went to Ash house to sleep for the night after their entire situation. Now as everyone is about to get up Mrs. Ketchum wants an explanation about what happened last night during the date. In the meantime Ash began to stir in his sleep and is ready to start his day after the encounter with team rocket it has brought both Ash and Misty than they were before.   
  
Ash: "Misty time to get up"  
  
Misty: "Hmm what time is it"  
  
Ash: "Its nine in the morning come on lets go and get breakfast"  
  
Misty: "Boy is eating all you think about huh"  
  
Ash: "Only when I'm hungry"  
  
Misty: (sights) "I sometimes think what made me love you in the first place"  
  
Ash: "Well I sometimes think what made me love you in the first place as well"  
  
Misty: (facing Ash) "I will never know"  
  
Ash: (facing Misty) "I know of a way"  
  
Ash brings Misty forward and the two begin to kiss.   
  
While Ash and Misty are in there good morning kiss Brock and Suzie have been the first two up and decided to make breakfast. Brock was doing the cooking while Suzie got the table set. Brock was going to talk to Suzie on how to tell Mrs. Ketchum about yesterday's encounter with team rocket. Suzie also wanted to talk Brock about team rocket and what to do in case they strike again in the future.   
  
Brock: "Ok almost finish with the cooking how are things on your part Suzie"  
  
Suzie: "Already finished just waiting for you"  
  
Brock: "Ok I will be finished in a bit"  
  
Suzie: "Make it quick we need to talk when your finished"  
  
Brock: "All right almost there breakfast is ready what is that you wanted to talk about"  
  
Suzie: "Well about last night I wanted to thank you"  
  
Brock: "Ahh its ok team rocket is not much of a threat besides its fun to send them blasting off"  
  
Suzie: (walks up to Brock) "Still I think I know something you may like"  
  
Brock: (Blushing facing Suzie) "Uhhh what might that be"  
  
Suzie: "This" (Suzie grabs Brock and begins to kiss him)  
  
Brock: (Returns the kiss)  
  
while Brock and Suzie share a kiss the ex team rocket members Jessie and James began to wake. After what happened with team rocket they were ready to explain to the others how they left team rocket and found each other. The difficult part for them was how to tell everyone.   
  
James: "Jessie are you awake yet"  
  
Jessie: "Yeah just thinking"  
  
James: "Well were going to have to explain a lot to Ash and Friends on how we left team rocket"  
  
Jessie: "Yeah well lets go down and say hello"  
  
James: "Almost forgot poke ball go"  
  
The ball opens up and meowth emerges  
  
Meowth: "About time you let me out"  
  
Jessie and James: "Sorry well lets go"  
  
While Jessie, James and Meowth get ready to head downstairs for breakfast. Ash and Misty have finished their morning kiss and are ready to head down to get breakfast.   
  
Ash and Misty: (Break away and breath)  
  
Ash: "I remember why I fell in love with you"  
  
Misty: "What is the reason"  
  
Ash: "You're always there your important to me and without having you in my life I don't feel complete"  
  
Misty: "Ahh Ash I too remember why I feel in love with you"  
  
Ash: "I'm listing"  
  
Misty: "Your there for me as well without you in my life I feel like I lost something but its more than that together we complete each other were soul mates"  
  
Ash and Misty: (Staring at each other) "we are soul mates"  
  
Ash: "I love you Misty"  
  
Misty: "I love you to Ash"  
  
Ash and Misty: (share a small kiss the break off)  
  
Ash: "Come on Misty lets go downstairs and eat"  
  
Misty: "Ok lets go"  
  
Hand in hand they left downstairs. Meanwhile Brock and Suzie finished their small kiss downstairs and begin to wait for the others to come.   
  
Brock and Suzie: (Break off the kiss)  
  
Suzie: (Blushing)"Brock hello are you their"  
  
Brock: (Blushing) "ahhh ill be fine"  
  
Ash, Misty, Jessie, James and Mrs. Ketchum walk in and sit at the table  
  
Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock and Suzie: "Good morning everyone"  
  
Ash: "Well mom you're probably wondering how come we were late last night"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: "Well yeah I was wondering why you kids took longer than usual to get back home"  
  
Misty: "We were attacked by team rocket at the French restaurant"  
  
Brock: "It was a surprise attack"  
  
Suzie: "It was lead by Butch and Cassidy"  
  
Jessie and James: "Well explain our part soon"  
  
Ash: "We were at the restaurant having a good time when team rocket crashed in and demanded everyone's money and valuables"  
  
Misty: "It was a surprise when we took cove ver to hide to find Jessie and James"  
  
Brock: "Luckily Ash told us to bring our pokemon to fight back"  
  
Suzie: "Team rocket began to loot people and we were next but we formulated a plan to get rid of them"  
  
Jessie: "While Ash and Misty take on Butch and Cassidy we went to take on the rocket grunts"  
  
Brock: "This is what happened before"  
  
Ash was cut off when he heard a bang at the front and a group of team rocket members began to enter the restaurant being lead by none other Butch and Cassidy.   
Butch and Cassidy: "Alright everybody down hand over your money and valuables"  
  
Butch: "Hand over your money it belongs to team rocket now"  
  
Cassidy: "Hand over your valuables now"  
  
Butch and Cassidy: "Don't even try anything foolish were also armed in case anybody tries to play hero"  
  
At the time Ash, Misty, Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James went under the table and began to talk on what's going on.   
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Suzie: "Phew good thing they did not see us what Jessie James"  
  
Jessie and James: "It's the twerps"  
  
Ash: "Long time no see aren't you with them"  
  
James: "We quit team rocket along time ago were sort of going out you can say"  
  
Jessie: "James enough"  
  
Misty: "So that's why we haven't seen you two around"  
  
Brock: "Things are not looking good"  
  
Suzie: "They're beginning to make there way here"  
  
Ash: "Alright enough of this reunion we can talk about this over at my house right now we got to get rid of team rocket"  
  
Misty, Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James: "Right"  
  
Ash: "Ok James did you bring wheezing with you"  
  
James: "Yes why"  
  
Ash: "Good use wheezing to make a smoke screen so we can get out unnoticed"  
  
James: "Alright"  
  
Ash: "Jesse go with James and help him while Brock and Suzie begin to take out the team rocket members Misty and I will go take care of Butch and Cassidy"  
  
Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James: "Right lets go"  
  
Brock and Suzie: "Ash and Misty be careful"  
  
Ash and Misty: "We will"  
  
Ash and Misty left to go get the police and to deal with Butch and Cassidy while Jessie, James, Suzie and Brock took care of the other team rocket members.   
  
Author Notes: Switching to pokemon battle mode I'm still new at this so bare with me  
  
James: "all right wheezing I choose you smoke screen go meowth"  
  
Wheezing: Wheezing Weee (Alright James)  
  
Meowth: Ready Jimmy  
  
The entire area was covered in smoke Ash and Misty made their run.   
  
Jessie: "Arbok go poison sting those bags"  
  
Arbok: Charrbok (Right)  
  
Tiny needles flew from Arboks mouth to the kofing team rocket grunts bags they were slice open and the money and valuables that were in their dropped to the floor.   
  
Team Rocket Grunts: "All right if it's a battle then go everyone"  
  
they sent out bedrill, ryhorn, houndour, houndoom, hipmontop and a ninetales.   
  
Brock and Suzie:" 6 against 2 isn't fair go pineco go vulpix"  
  
Pineco: Pineco pine (Ready)  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix (Right)  
  
Team Rocket Grunts:"Alright everyone attack together fire spin, horn drill and pin missile"  
  
Bedrill, Ryhorn, Houndour, Houndoom, Hipmontop and Ninetales launched fire spin, horndrill and pin missile each of the attacks  
  
Jessie: "I don't think so Wobbuffet go counter"  
  
Wobbuffet: Wooba woba (Alright Jessie)  
  
All of the attacks came with in striking force hitting the target with precise aim but before they struck Wobbuffet used counter and sent them all back to them with double the damage.   
  
Bedrill, Ryhorn, Houndour, Houndoom, Hipmontop and Ninetales were hit by their own attacks and lost a lot of health.   
  
Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James: "Now use poison sting, explosion, fire blast, fury swipes and Sludge attack"  
  
Vulpix, Pineco, Arbok, Meowth and Wheezing used poison sting, explosion, fire blast, fury swipes and Sludge each of their attack combining into one hitting the rocket grunts and their pokemon casing them to faint.   
  
Team Rocket Grunts: "No Bedrill, Ryhorn, Houndour, Houndoom, Hipmontop and Ninetales get up its no use their fainted return"  
  
Brock: "Alright pineco explosion"  
  
Brock kicked pineco towards the rocket grunts.   
  
Pineco: pineco pineco pineco (Times up)  
  
Team Rocket Grunts: "Nooooooooooh!"  
  
Pineco exploded causing the remaining rockets to faint.   
  
Brock: "Alright Pineco"  
  
Pineco: pineco (Yeah)  
  
Brock, Suzie, Jessie and James: "That's all of them now it's up to Ash and Misty to stop Butch and Cassidy"  
  
Suzie: "Brock I don't have a good feeling about this"  
  
Brock: (Hugs Suzie) "Same here we will catch up to them later right now lets tie up these goons"  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Mrs. Ketchum "My all that happened"  
  
Ash: "That's just half while Jessie, James, Suzie and Brock took care of the grunts I went with Misty to get the police I send noctowl to get them while we stalled team rocket till the police got there"  
  
Misty: "So far the plan was working perfectly we went to confront Butch and Cassidy and battled with our pokemon but after the battle we won but they came from behind"  
  
Ash: "Butch attacked me from behind and Cassidy took Misty by gunpoint "  
  
Misty: "I was too scared to say anything"  
  
Ash: "While Misty was captured I fought Butch and knock him out but when I was going to get Cassidy she already gotten Misty"  
  
Misty: "Cassidy demanded that Ash hand over pikachu but I told him not to but he did in order to save me" (looks at ash)  
  
Ash: (Blushed) "Anyways after that she ran off to the truck and took Misty while carrying Butch I sent Taillow out to trail them"  
  
Misty: "I was screaming for ash to come get me but it was no use we were from him"  
  
Ash: "Luckily I had Pidgeot and flew on him and went to the truck were Cassidy was and ordered Taillow and Pidgeot to steel wing the truck and stopped it"  
  
Misty: "The split in two and I watched everything happened while I tried to get out Cassidy still held me at gun point  
  
Ash: "After that Cassidy came with misty at gunpoint and demanded for me not to follow but I did"  
  
Misty: "Ash was there and I was feeling a little touched by his speech"  
  
Ash: (Blushing red) "Misty do I have to"  
  
Misty: "Go on ash repeat every word you said"  
  
Ash: "Fine it was like this"  
  
Flash Back  
  
Ash: (Gets down from Pidgeot and land with Taillow on Ash shoulder) "YOU! Haven't you done enough damage first you pull a robbery then you kidnap my pokemon and the love of my life that will not go unpunished"  
  
Misty: (Blushes red then a little pink) "Ahhh Ash"  
  
Cassidy: "Well I hate to ruin your little speech but I have her at gun point so what cha goanna do about it"  
  
Ash: (Blushed beet red from Misty) "You will see what I will do you gone far enough robbery I wont mind but taking my best friends and the love of my life will not go unpunished this is personal! Taillow Aerial Ace that gun away from her" note (aerial ace the pokemon attacks with blinding speed not letting the other one counter on time)  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Ash: (blushing) "That's how it went"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: "Ahh Ash that's so sweet"  
  
Jessie, James, Brock and Suzie: "Wow nice work"  
  
Misty: "Anyways after that ash taillow Aerial Ace The gun from Cassidy I ran to the other side while ash called out some of his other pokemon"  
  
Ash: "At the time I sent out Taillow, Pidgeot to hyper beam and Sceptile, Bulbasaur solar beam they formed the two attacks as one and sent it straight towards Butch and Cassidy blasting them off in the processes"  
  
Misty: "After Ash send the two flying I ran to ash to thank him but"  
  
Ash: "Guess Ill tell how that went as well"   
  
Flash Back  
  
The beam went and took aim and fired at Cassidy still holding Butch as the beam his them both Cassidy was screaming from all the pain and with that and explosion sending her and Butch blasting off.   
  
Cassidy: "AHHHHHHHHHH! You haven't seen the last Ahhhhhhh of team rocket" *Bing*  
  
Ash and Misty defeated both Cassidy and Butch of team rocket.   
  
Ash went to free his pikachu from the cage now pikachu was free it rested in Ash arms. Ash gave a small smile of having his best friend back. Ash gave Pikachu a revive and soon pikachu was back on his feet cheering and went to rest on ash shoulder.   
  
Now Ash went to turn around finding the one person that he loved the one that could he cared deeply for the one love of his life and current girlfriend Misty Waterflower. Ash and Misty took one look at each other then with just a feeling Misty began running to Ash were he grabbed her with open arms hugging each other very deeply not saying another word just standing and hugging for then Misty shattered the silence.   
Ash and Misty: (Looked at each other from the distance then Misty began to run to Ash)  
  
Ash: (Grabbed Misty with open arms catching her as she came to her in a hug)  
  
Ash and Misty (Hugged not wanting to let go and then they looked at each other and with one look at each others eyes they were sealed by kiss as the two moved in with no care in the world they just stood their a kiss of pure bliss a kiss of passion but most importantly a kiss of love that the two never done)  
  
As the two continued the kiss it was now time for them to depart from what happen and to return home with their friends.   
  
Ash: "Misty till this day I have not noticed how much important you mean to me after that last encounter with team rocket it made me realized just how much I truly love you while you were kidnap I felt I have lost my other half my girlfriend but most importantly my soul mate"  
  
Misty: (Blushed Furiously) "Ash don't be sad I'm not going any ware I'm here with you and yes this event has brought ous more closer to each other than any while I was kidnap I also felt the same not being there with you not having you around me I felt like I lost something but most importantly my soul mate as well but now I'm here with you and there's nothing that can separate ous ever again"  
  
Ash: "I love you Misty Waterflower"  
  
Misty: "I love you to Ash Ketchum"  
  
Ash and Misty: "May our love last forever"  
  
With that the two joined in a passionate kiss like no other now that this event has brought them closer to each other than ever. Now the two were soul mates no longest just love but more. As they finally spoke and said "may our love last forever".   
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Ash and Misty (Blushing furiously)  
  
Ash: (Blushing)"and that's what happened later team rocket was arrested and we came home"  
  
Misty: (Blushing) "Ash we will talk later" (Gave ash a wink)  
  
Ash: (Turned bright red) "Right Misty well that's all that happened"  
  
Jessie, James, Brock and Suzie: "Man you two sound more closer than ever"  
  
Ash and Misty: (Held Hands) "We are"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: "Oh ash you did all that for misty and I'm glad at least no one got hurt"  
  
Ash: "Well enough with the explaining let's eat"  
  
Jessie, James, Brock, Suzie, Misty and Mrs. Ketchum: "Let's eat"  
  
Now that everything has been explained off last nights incident they can now eat and enjoy the day ahead  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
There's part8 part 9will be up by Saturday ill put jessie and james reason there good bye please R and R  



	9. Camp trip preparings

Ash Fights At School  
Shadow Fox  
(AAMRN)  
  
part9:Trip to Camp  
  
Here are the ages:  
Ash Ketchum:15  
Misty Waterflower:16  
Suzie:18  
Brock Stone:18  
Jessie:25  
James:25  
Mrs.Ketchum:40  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any other things related to it but I do own this fic  
After there short explanation to Mrs.. Ketchum about what happened the night before on their date Jessie and James were ready to explain their part. Mainly what every one seems interested is the part on how Jessie and James left team rocket. Later when they were finished Ash and Brock suggest having a camping trip to the viridian forest. Everyone agreed but Jessie and James decided it was time for them to go and left thanking ash and co everything.   
  
Jessie: "Well I bet your all wanting to hear how we got out of team rocket"  
  
James: "Ill go first Jessie"  
  
Brock: "Take your time"  
  
Ash: "Yeah don't get worry"  
  
Misty: "Alright enough let them continue"  
  
Suzie: "Right"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: "Ok lets here what you have to say"  
  
Jessie and James: " Well it all started on that same day we were close to capturing that pikachu. When we failed the boss himself wanted to see ous. We went to his office.   
(I'm not good at these but I'm trying Flash back)  
  
Giovanni: "Jessie, James and Meowth come in here this instant"  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth: "Yes boss"  
  
Giovanni: "Listen you have failed me for the last time I want that pikachu here by tomorrow or I will have you both killed"  
  
James: "Boss that's it we will not chase the twerp anymore"  
  
Giovanni: "What was that"  
  
James: "You heard me were not going after that twerp and his pikachu"  
  
Jessie: "We had enough of always having to do this and quite tired of chasing the twerp"  
  
Meowth: "Basically what there trying to say is we quit"  
  
Giovanni: "Quit you cant quit"  
  
James: "Well we quit you pay is lousy not to mention you cry about wanting pokemon bad why don't you just cache them yourself"  
  
Giovanni: "Enough"  
  
Jessie: "What's wrong were just saying the truth"  
  
Meowth: "Right"  
  
Giovanni: "Alright that's enough you think its funny to talk to me like that then your sadly mistaken guards take these to the dungeon we will have them executed in the morning"  
  
Grunt1: "Yes sir"  
  
Grunt2: "Come on move it"  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth: "Don't think you will here the last of ous"  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth were taken to the rocket dungeon to be executed in the morning. Meanwhile back at the dungeon.   
  
James: "That's it we have to get out or were dead for sure"  
  
Jessie: "Any ideas"  
  
Meowth: "Fresh out"  
  
James: "I got an idea Jessie use arbok to acid the wall we can make our escape from here"  
  
Jessie: "Not bad then what"  
  
James: "Ill use wheezing to do a smoke screen while we make a run for it outside"  
  
Meowth: "Good then lets get going"  
  
Jessie: "Arbok go acid"  
  
Arbok: "Charbok (I'm on it)"  
  
Arbok used acid on the back wall creating a giant whole  
  
Jessie: "Arbok return James it's your turn"  
  
James: "Ok wheezing smock screen"  
  
Wheezing: "Weee (ok)"  
  
Smock filled the outside blinding the guards  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth: "Let's get out of here"  
  
Soon Jessie, James and Meowth made their escaped. Later they arrived at viridian police station exhausted from their run.   
  
Officer Jenny: "Good god what happen to you three"  
  
James: "Officer there's no time we need your help"  
  
Jessie: "Team rocket is after ous"  
  
Officer Jenny: "Were are they"  
  
James: "You can find them at the viridian gym the leader is Giovanni we need some protection"  
  
Jessie: "Would it be ok if we went to live in pallet under the witness protection program?"  
  
Officer Jenny: "Fine you can go just keep a low profile we will handle team rocket from here thank you for your cooperation"  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth: "Thank you"  
  
End of flash back  
  
Ash: So that's how you three got out"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: "My word Giovanni even wanted you killed"  
  
Misty and Suzie: "That's not right"  
  
Brock: "So you had to live your lives for now on that witness program so you choose pallet good going"  
  
Jessie: "That's how its been going on for the past year"  
  
James: "Well I think its time for ous to go thank you for your hospitality Ash and Mrs. Ketchum and friends"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: "Your welcome dears visit some time soon"  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth: "We will thanks"  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth left the Ketchum residents  
  
Ash and Brock "Well since there gone anyone up for a camping trip at the viridian forest"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: "Alright you kids can go just be back by tomorrow morning for breakfast"  
  
Misty: "Don't worry knowing ash he won't forget anything if it has to do with his stomach"  
  
Ash: "Waah misty"  
  
Brock: "Ok you two you can do this later right now we have to pack"  
  
Suzie: "Brock misty and I will get the food while you and ash can get the tent and the rest of the supplies"  
  
Brock: "Ok lets go ash"  
  
Ash: "Misty we will finish this later"  
  
Misty: "To bad looks like I win for now"  
  
Ash: "Grr right just for right now"  
  
Brock: "Ash lets go"  
  
Ash: "Coming Brock"  
  
to be continued  



End file.
